


~you~ but not the stalker tv show

by wrxitthson



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lingerie, Making Out, Masturbation, Mention of blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anxiety and mental health issues FOR SURE, but also smut, lots of smut actually, mention of trauma, ok small ptsd MAYBE, too much smut for this christian household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxitthson/pseuds/wrxitthson
Summary: **loosely based on the following (the first two chapters are the only that really mention it...i think)**-you're basically co-medic/help with tech(november 2020-adding random chapters here & there for all you hoes)
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. pilot (small nsfw towards end)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the no caps i'm just lazy
> 
> HIGHLY RECOMMEND that u read the notes b4 the chapters they are a1
> 
> oh and our nsfw guide:
> 
> **the more caps and punctuation in the 'nsfw', the more nsfw they are**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not smut but maybe a lil nsfw but hopefully the rest of this will be nsfw bc i need more legend x reader in my life.
> 
> reader is female (im sorry, it's all i know)
> 
> updated on 8/4/20

Sleeping never came naturally to you. Nightmares were a big fear of yours, and the chances of having a peaceful sleep were slim. Tonight, was no different. Restless sleep hovered over you in your small apartment in the Apex dorms.  
Next week was when you all would start living on the dropship for the season. You were nervous due to your constant anxiety of "what if they all hear me scream?" "what if I wake everyone up?".  
Tonight, you were fidgeting in your sleep. Kicking out, twisting and turning, all with a light sweat. You often would wake yourself up due to all the movement, which made you mentally kick yourself for not taking the medication you were prescribed.

-

Sleep never came easy to Octavio, either. Awake and alive was his brand. He was lying in bed, waiting for the alarm to go off so he could actually get up. He lived next to you in the small apartments. It was odd at first, being so close to one of the most favorited legends, but you got used to it. You weren't a legend, just the tech who would help with mechanics and injuries, as Ajay had a life outside the ring.  
You grew closer with all the legends over time, as you began working with them last season. It was hard to feel comfortable at first, but you quickly befriended the group, even Alexander. Wraith was your go-to, as well as Natalie, but then again, you loved all of them. Wraith and Natalie were always there for you, as they too had their fair share of anxiety and PTSD. You always thought yours wasn't valid, but you were constantly reminded that if you were struggling, it was worth reaching out to them.

-

Finally, your alarm woke you. You were happy to be out of that hell hole that once was comforting. You needed a shower before breakfast, so you hopped in, cold water only. Showers helped calm you down when you were anxious, which you were thankful for, as you could be alone.  
Once out of the shower, you wrapped yourself in one of the fluffy towels you had and started getting ready. Putting on lotion, toner, and just the normal routine for the morning. You started doing your hair as there was a knock on your door.  
"Who on earth..?" you said out loud to yourself. You wrapped your towel around yourself once more and walked towards the door. More knocking.  
"I'm coming!!" you yelled. Unlocking the door and swinging it open, you didn't really know who to expect. But it definitely wasn't the boy who lived next door.  
"Oh, uhm, hi?" you stuttered, confused. You always saw him as the most attractive legend. You almost forgot how attractive he was as you only flew in yesterday afternoon for the new season. He may be a little cocky, but his hazel eyes and dark hair really just sucked you in. You were almost glad he covered it up in the ring, but then again you didn't really mean much to him. You guys have shared a few... moments before. Last year was an interesting one. You may or may not have 'hooked up' with more than one of the legends, but they usually didn't go past a heated makeout session. Tav happened to be one of those. 

-

All the legends were waiting to be dropped into the round, and you were heading to the bathroom. As you turned the corner, you not only bumped into the tall speed demon, but the ship hit some turbulence, and that lead the two of you to lose balance, and fall to the floor. You on top. His hands were resting lightly on your hips and it took you both a minute to realize the position you were in.  
"Sorry," you whispered. You quickly felt the heat rush to your face as you scrambled to get up, a smirk appearing on Octavio's lips. You avoided eye contact, but you two were too close to hide the fact that you both were not mad about what just happened. You quickly glanced up at him but immediately felt intimidated.  
"I'm, uh, excuse me," you started to say as you tried to walk past him to enter the bathroom. You pushed on the door, only to be pushed into the bathroom, and pressed up against the wall.  
"Chica, if you just wanted me, why didn't you say so?" he said in a low, gravelly tone that made you ache. His eyes looked at you with hunger, making your stomach flip. He looked at you for a second before kissing you. Hard. His hands went to your waist, as yours crept around his neck. Your fingers ran through his hair, causing a small groan to escape from his throat. As the two of you got more familiar with each other's mouths, his hands went lower, squeezing your ass and making you quietly moan into the kiss. He moved his hands even lower, picking you up. He slammed your back into the door, again, as he started moving away from your mouth. He started leaving small, open-mouthed kisses from your mouth down your neck to your exposed collar bones. You sighed in relief before softly moaning as he nipped at your chest. But that was the last moan he heard from you. "Approaching drop zone" was paged over the loudspeaker. He groaned, but in disappointment.  
"Maybe we can continue this later?" he asked as he put you down. He didn't wait for a response, running out of the bathroom to where the rest of the legends were. You just stood there in shock, trying to process what happened.

-

"Hi," he said. He looked around nervously, trying to not act like the horny boy he was. But those collarbones of yours were practically calling his name. Man, he really just wanted to-  
"Octavio? You okay?" you asked, genuinely concerned. He looked like he was scanning your apartment for another person.  
"Oh, uhm, yeah. I was actually coming to ask you the same question. Last night... there was just a lot of bangs on the wall, so I was concerned," he trailed off. Your face became a little flushed.  
"Heh, yeah I was just restless last night, sorry about that..." you awkwardly laughed, Also avoiding eye contact but this time he was looking right at you. You quickly said bye and said you'd seem him at breakfast before you finished getting ready.


	2. feelings = caught (def NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she smutty.

The cafeteria was loud as you approached the glass double doors. As you walked in, the familiar cold air hit your face, causing goosebumps to rise on your arms and neck. You rubbed your hands over your arms, trying to make yourself warmer.

"Sup, loser,” the tall soldier said to you while bumping her shoulder against yours.

“Williams” you replied, trying to keep a straight face. The two of you were very close. Your sister was a soldier as well before she passed, so Anita almost felt like a sister to you. You chatted while getting your meals, before going to sit down with some of the other legends. You sat next to Renee, who motioned you over.

“How’d you sleep?” she asked, quietly, knowing your answer before you even needed to tell her. 

She knew your darkest secrets and you knew hers. Well, as much as she knew. You glanced at her giving her a knowing look and she cracked a smile. She understood the pain of rough sleep. You two were neighbors on the dropship last year, meaning the two of you were often up together. Your rooms connected through a shared bathroom, which wasn't as bad as it sounded. Space on the ship was limited, so most legends had to share bathrooms.

“Oh, you know… the usual” you sighed, barely touching the food on your plate. She gave you a reassuring pat on your shoulder as most of the legends were now seated sat the table.

“Ladies,” Elliott said, sitting across from Renee, who scoffed at his comment. You said ‘hi’ to him but before you could say anything further, there was a loud scream. Everyone in the cafeteria fell quiet. The company at your table looked at each other with worried looks, but no one moved. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a flash of orange was running right towards you.

“YOU’RE HERE!” screamed the small girl. She hugged you so tight you almost couldn’t breathe. Everyone sighed in relief, the cafeteria volume resuming.

“Jesus Nat, you fright- frit-, scared us!” Elliott tried to lecture her, but his stutter got in the way, so it didn’t come across so harsh. She sat on the other side of you, which lead you, Renee and Natalie to engage in your usual girly conversation. Octavio came in, sitting next to Elliott, and across from you. You smiled at him but didn’t break conversation with the girls. You could see Tavi staring at you sometimes, but you couldn’t tell if it was intentional or if he was just spacing out. Your question was quickly answered when he bumped his knee against yours. You ignored it at first, but he kept doing it, so you threw him a deathly glare and he started quietly laughing as a familiar voice crashed over the pa system,

“Legends and staff on dropship A360 are expected to be ready to leave in 20 minutes.” This caused chaos at the table as everyone scrambled back to their rooms to finish packing.

-

You sighed as you grabbed your backpack and suitcase and turned the lights off to the tiny room that you’ll definitely not miss.

“Bye room. See you later.” you murmured as you closed the door, and headed to the loading area for the ship.

You were excited to see a brand new ship, but you weren’t the only one excited. This ship was bigger, more space. This meant no shared bathrooms.

“Awe man. How am I supposed to quietly sneak into your room now?!” you joked and Renee laughed lightly.

You all went to your assigned rooms. You were right across from Renee, which was a huge weight lifted off your shoulders. Natalie was grouped in the hall with Alex, Path, and Rev, as well as some others, far from your room. She didn’t mind being grouped with them, as she ensured there was a lock on her door.

You were the only tech on this ship for the year, which helped even out the space. You and Ajay were also spread out, as they wanted a medic in the two separate living quarter branches, for emergencies. You were put near Elliott, Makoa, bloodhound, Loba, and Octavio. Anita couldn’t bear Loba, so she was swapped with none other than your hyper ex-neighbor, Octavio. 

-

The kitchen and ‘lounge’ area connected the two dorm halls, which was also where the legends would drop from. The first game wasn’t until tomorrow, so being the last night in awhile you all could spend together, it was a party night. Well, sort of.

“Hey, friends! I will see you all tomorrow as I should start recharging. love you all!” Path said followed by plenty of ‘goodnights’. This lead to Alex and Nat going back as well to work on their equipment and Loba headed to her room as well.

You grabbed another beer from the fridge, sitting back down with the remaining legends and resuming small talk. You, Elliott, Renee, Anita, and Octavio all did shots at one point. Elliott was some sort of lightweight which made you laugh because he hyped himself up so much. He tapped out at 3, Renee and Tav at 4 and you and Anita at 5.

“Another?” Anita asked you with a threatening smile.

“Hell no!” you spat out, trying to sound tough but sounding very drunk in the process. Everyone slowly started returning to their rooms after the shots. Elliott and Renee went into Elliott's room in which you yelled out,

“Be safe!!” you yelled with a giggle as they groaned. You went into your room, leaving Ajay, Makoa, Tav, and Anita. You said ‘goodnight’ and went to get ready for bed. You took a quick shower, washing your face, and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Your hair was down and you were about to lay down when you remembered your sleep medication. You opened your door, peaking out first due to your lack of clothing. You scanned the room, but all you could see was the designated hang out spot, trashed. You stepped quietly, hearing some noises as you passed Elliott's door.

“Gross,” you said to yourself. You grabbed a glass of water, took your medication, and started cleaning up the living room. You quietly put on some music so you could get through the cleaning. It took too long for your sleep medication to kick in, so you decided to be productive. You were actually focused for once, and you didn’t notice the tall, dark-haired figure standing in his doorway. He left his phone on the counter, so on his way to get it, he spotted you, which made him stop and just admire you. Also, the fact that you were barely in any clothing, made it much better. You were stunning to him in clothes, so he couldn’t even imagine you without them…

You were crouched down picking up abandoned cups, showing off your backside to him. He took a deep breath, trying to mentally calm himself. You got up from your spot then turning around, almost screaming but you covered your mouth fast enough to not wake anyone.

“Jesus Christ, Tav!! Wanna not scare me?” you said, hand on your chest, catching your breath, before throwing out the bag you were putting the trash in. You quickly turned off your music before sticking your phone in your shirt so you wouldn't forget it. He chuckled,

“Lo siento chica, I just needed my phone”. He walked past you, shirtless, might you add. His phone was conveniently placed on the counter behind you, meaning he had to reach over you. It felt like a scene from a movie. You felt dumb because you didn’t move, but then again, he didn’t say anything. He was just looking down at you while you were looking up at him. His eyes flicked from yours to your lips, yours doing the same. 

You were nervous. Why? You did it befo-

Your mind went blank when the space between you was crushed. At first, it was a nice kiss. But then it broke. You looked at each other for a split second, and then teeth were clashing, you were on the counter, his hands on your hips, yours around his neck. Deja vu? yep. He broke the kiss and whispered,

“Yours or mine?” which you replied with a soft laugh.

“Mine” as yours was not in the middle of two other rooms. also, Renee was obviously not in her room. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and he carried you over to your door as he kissed your neck.

“Wait, your phone…” you sighed as he paid special attention to your collarbones. Those goddamn collarbones. He chuckled and pushed your door open, quickly closing it. He walked you over to the bed, laying you down gently. You made a noise at the separation, in which he just raised an eyebrow at you and smirked. You shyly smiled as you moved your phone.

“You gotta say something chica if you don’t want to because I don’t think I can stop once we star-“ you cut him off by kissing him roughly, bringing him down on top of you. You hooked your left leg over his hip, pushing him closer to you. He was already hard from earlier, so the pressure made you moan into the kiss which made him growl. Okay, that was hot. He started going lower, kissing down your neck, again. He toyed with the hem of your tank top before scanning your face for confirmation. You let out a soft whimper, letting him know what you wanted. No, needed. He took off your top, kissing down the valley of your breasts.

“Jesus, you’re so beautiful” he murmured against your skin, in between kissing down your stomach. once he reached your shorts, foreplay was over. Those and your panties were gone. The sudden rush of cold air gave you chills and your breath hitched. He laughed softly and got to work. His tongue traced your heat, small moans escaping you.

“Fuck,” you whispered as he circled his tongue around your clit, his fingers coming up to penetrate you. He didn’t even wait, as he added two fingers at a fast pace, making your legs instinctually try and close around him, but your strength was no match for his. You started lightly massaging your breasts on your own as the heat of pleasure consumed you. This caused Octavio to groan, sending vibrations through your core.

“Tav, I- I’m gonna,” your breath was running away without you. He sped up his movements and added a third digit, making your eyes roll back and moan too loudly for your liking, covering your mouth and moaning loudly again as he curved his fingers and hit your g-spot.

“Hermosa, don’t go quiet on me now,” he said as you reached your climax, back arching off the mattress, moaning loudly. He let you calm down before climbing back on top of you.

“Hey,” you gasped, your breath heavy.

“Hey,” he said back with a smile. “You okay?”, you nodded and smirked. Somehow his pants were off and oh fuck. Your mouth practically watered at the sight. He must’ve caught you staring because he snapped you out of your trance.

“See something you like?” you looked back up at him, kissing him. You could taste yourself on his tongue. He took this as the best time, so he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. You choked on the lack of air in the kiss, causing you to break away.

“Shit,”

“Fuck,” you both said in unison. The stretch was painfully pleasing, and that’s when he pushed in even further. You were sensitive from earlier, legs already shaking.

“Easy, chica, I got ‘ya,” he said into your neck. He looked at you and you gave him the ‘go-ahead’, which then lead to him to start slowly moving in and out of you. It didn't last very long as he developed a very fast tempo. The small moans escaping your mouth started to become louder. You hiked your left leg on his hip again, causing him to hit at a different angle.

“You’re so tight baby,” he said low and into your ear which he nipped at playfully. You tried to form words but you couldn’t. He started going even faster. The other wing of the ship could probably hear you now if they couldn’t before.

“Jesus fucking chr-“ was the only thing you could squeak out as the bed started to move with you. He pushed your other leg over his hip and this caused you to become a serious mess. Your nails raked down his back, as your walls tightened around him. Your moans were becoming higher, almost a combination of a moan and a whine.

“C'mon, señorita, cum for me,” this made your walls clench even tighter around him, which made him more audible. Your toes curled, your thighs squeezed around him and your back arched into him. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and started playing with it which officially sent you over the edge. Your walls spasmed around him, and you felt his cock twitch inside of you. He climaxed shortly after you, warmth spreading throughout you. You didn’t move for a while. But then you remembered what your mom always told you and untangled your legs, as he took that as the cue to pull out. You went into the bathroom and when you came back out, he had his pants back on. You frowned, but he immediately realized how bad it looked.

“No, wait, don’t be mad. I just didn’t know if you were okay with having me leave in the morning,” he trailed off but it didn’t dawn on you that everyone would know and you just didn’t know how that would be.

“No, it’s, uh, it’s ok,” you said, pulling your own clothes back on.

“That was fun. You know where to find me,” he winked and kissed your temple and left.

"Don't forget-" but he was already out the door "your phone," You sighed and rested your head in your hands.  
You were screwed.

Feelings = Caught.


	3. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so not really any nsfw but there's some f/f kissing.
> 
> sorry just fulfilling my bisexual needs.

Getting shaken awake was not your ideal morning.  
“y/n. y/n. y/n!!” this was the loudest you’ve ever heard Renee unless she’s in battle. You groaned, rolling over to check the time.  
8:03  
“What?” you grumbled, but now you were up.  
“Okay for starters, you look like you got some good sleep. Almost like your evening was fun and full of excitement…” she said, smirking but then just a full-on smile, poking you in the ribs. You stared at her with a blank expression.  
“I don-“ and then it hit you. Your eyes shot wide as you scurried out of bed, causing Renee to start laughing. You ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
“Jesus Christ,” you murmured to yourself, making her laugh even harder.  
“So are you going to tell us the details…?” she asked still recovering from her spree of laughter.  
“Us?” you questioned.  
“Oh hey,” Elliott said. You jumped and held your face in your hands  
“Can everyone stop scaring me, for god's sake!” you yelled at them, but with a smile.  
“No but seriously, cmon, tell us,” he said, as you turned back to the bathroom to wash your face.   
“Tell you what, exactly?” you looked at them after you dried your face. You studied your reflection tilting your neck to reveal a hickey. That bitch. You picked up your brush and attempted to brush out your wild hair.  
“Hmm, I don’t know maybe why you interrupted us-“ Elliott was cut off with a sharp elbow in the ribs from Renee. She shot him a glare, while your face slowly started to heat up. You were silent, and walked between them to your still packed suitcase and took out a bra, pair of jeans and a black shirt that said ‘tech’ on the back, as working at the games didn’t really require a strict dress code. You turned to enter the bathroom again but were blocked by the two legends.  
“Uhm, excuse me,” you said avoiding eye contact while trying to push through them.  
“Not until you tell us how good Tav is in bed,” Elliott said with a smirk. You stopped your pushing and looked at him in horror, cheeks red. Renee giggled and you looked at her with your signature glare.  
“You guys are gross,” you said and finally got through them.  
“HA! SHE DIDN’T DENY IT!” Elliott and Renee cheered, and you couldn’t help but smile as you got dressed. You opened the door once clothed, braiding your hair and throwing your pajamas on the bed after messily making it.  
“Can you hurry up? I’m hungry” Elliott whined. you rolled your eyes.   
“Blame Tav. If it wasn't for him we'd be out of here.” This statement had the two barreling over in laughter as you were applying makeup to the very visible mark he left. The two continued making jokes as you finished your makeup.  
“You guys are actually the worst,” you said, putting on your shoes and turning off the lights.   
The three of you left your room, but before entering the kitchen you held them back.  
“Was I really THAT loud?” you asked genuinely concerned, trying to prepare yourself for the crowd you were about to walk in to. Elliott laughed and reassured you,  
“Nothing louder than what you heard,” winking at Renee who fake gagged. You silently laughed and as you were walking into the kitchen, the one and only, Octavio came up behind the three of you, squishing himself between you and Elliott and putting his arms around all 3 of you.  
“Amigos!” he yelled, way too loud for the morning. Elliott laughed and made a comment about last night that had him stop in his tracks, for once in his life. He looked at you for help and you shrugged.  
“I woke up to it,” you said, walking into the kitchen and getting a bowl of cereal. The three followed, Tav and Elliott talking in hushed whispers, elbowing each other and laughing. Renee came up next to you, once again.  
“So,” she started, but you cut her off.  
“No. No more,” you said dryly as you sat and started small talk with the new legend, Loba. She was interesting and all the drama surrounding her annoyed you. She seemed nice, at least to you.   
Oh, and she was a total babe.

-

The round started and you made your way over to your new office. You opened the glass door and observed the room. There was a tall desk in the back, which you assumed was your spot. Cabinets with medical equipment as well as six new chambers for the legends to come back in. The whole process was complex, yet very cool. You sat behind the desk and started on the beginning of the season paperwork that you were assigned. You also had to organize medical files. So. Much. Fun. You started writing on the papers when you heard a familiar warning broadcasted throughout the ring. You were surprised no one died yet. You looked up at the game monitors, watching. You glanced at the time.  
2:45  
Almost on cue, that beeping noise you knew all to well started, well, beeping. It put a smile to your face. The chambers of returning legends lit up as you pulled on a pair of medical gloves.  
“Miss me already?” you asked Elliott who laughed but struggled walking out of the chamber.  
“Something like that,” he trailed off, pulling the top part of his suit off so his wound could be cleaned. He had several bullet holes in his back.  
“Yikes, bud. Aren't you supposed to not get shot?.” you murmured and he sighed. You started cleaning it and extracting the bullets carefully. You were starting to sew them up when more beeping started.  
“Uh oh, looks like you got a big one coming,” Elliott commented, but you were too focused to look up and see 4 of the 6 chambers lit up. You finished stitching and put a pad and some medical tape on it.  
“Just come back after the game and it should be fine,” you told him and he nodded, leaving as four legends appeared in front of you. Technology had changed so much since the wars. Fast healing was a huge step forward in the medical field. Makoa, Crypto, and Nat waited patiently as you finished up treating Alex. The more legends you helped, the quicker you seemed to finish, which was your standard work routine. Crypto and Makoa had slight burns and Nat just had a single bullet scrape.  
'Thank god for armor,' you thought to yourself as more legends returned, meaning the game would soon be over.  
“Serg.” you saluted Anita, who just laughed at you for the greeting.  
“Full of surprises, you are,” she said as she sat down and let you do your thing.  
“Who are you, Yoda?” you scoffed which she replied with heavy laughter. You smiled as you treated her wounds.  
“Ajay and Octavio are most likely coming in next so prepare for an easy and a hard one,” she said before leaving. She had no idea about how hard Octavio could be-  
Your thoughts once again cut off by more important tasks. You looked at the monitor, 2 more squads. a sigh of relief. Ajay treated herself, which was normal unless she had something she couldn't reach. Octavio on the other hand. His legs were fine, which was nice as those were a pain. But he conveniently was shot high up on his chest. This meant shirt off. Oh boy. Ajay was gone, thank god, but also you couldn’t be left alone with this man. Not with a glass door and the chance of someone walking in at any second.  
“Ayee, chica, you gonna fix ‘dis or..?” Tav snapped you out of your thoughts and you walked over to him. He was on one of the two medical tables, which meant this should be easy.  
“You wanna sit or lay down for this?” you asked him, but he didn’t move so you assumed sitting. You stepped in between his legs, overly aware of the position you were in. Your one hand gripped his shoulder, holding him in place as your other tweezed the bullet out. Which should have been easy, but it was almost stuck.  
“Christ,” you whispered under your breath. He looked down at you,  
“No, wait, don’t move,” you commanded, making your right arm almost pin him to an imaginary wall. You moved closer, trying to figure out why on earth this bullet was so stubborn. He was just staring at you in awe. You in your element. Concentrated. Your teeth held your bottom lip as you were treating his wound. You finally got the bullet out and quickly patched it up.  
“You’re uh, free to go,” you said, avoiding eye contact. But he just sat there. Just looking at you. The beeping saved you from the butterflies in your stomach, causing him to leave and you let go of the breath you didn’t even know you were holding. Renee, Path, and Loba returned.  
“I can’t believe I let that demonio take that from us.” the tall woman groaned. Her white top was stained with blood.  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it, friend!” Path said with a happy face on his monitor. Renee sighed and started rolling up her sleeve, knowing the drill. You smiled at her, but walked to Path first, as he was the easiest.  
“Loba, it wasn’t just you, I let you down too,” Renee sighed as Path exited the room.  
“Woah there, let’s not be all sad now,” you said looking at the both of them.  
“C’mon you can’t win everything, you guys both know this. Also, how would you have fun if you didn’t see me as soon as possible?” you said with a smile, making them at least crack a smile. You cleaned up Loba then Renee and waited for the champion squad to return. Bloodhound and Revenant had somehow managed to win just the two of them. Once they were treated, they were off you started to clean up all the dried blood the had ended up in various places. Once done, you locked the files in the cabinet, for safety reasons, and headed out. Exiting the room, you almost walked straight into Loba.  
“I’m so sorry,” you said trying to come up for some excuse but you really just didn’t have one.  
“Don’t worry about it, I was actually coming to look for you,” she said, her confidence vanishing towards the end. That was a side you never thought you'd see of her.  
“Oh, uhm did I mess up with your wound? Is it infected?” you started to panic, turning back towards the door, but she grabbed your forearm, pulling you even closer to her. Like, very close. She was so stunning. And tall. You were pretty sure she was God. You looked each other in the eyes for what felt like forever but was only a couple seconds. You decided to be the confident one, for once, and you pulled her even closer, minimizing the space between you. You never got tired of girls. Man, they were hot. And her lips were so soft. You held the back of her neck as she brought her hands to your jaw. She smelled like vanilla and she just tasted so, so, SO good. At this point, it had just turned into a light makeout session. And your favorite surprise of the day was being responsible and was following instructions. So when Elliott rounded the corner, returning to see you, as you instructed, he was quickly stopped in his tracks to instead find you kissing the newest member of the legends. He slowly backed up, after standing long enough to not be dreaming.  
“This is fine, everything is fine,” he told himself as he walked towards his room.  
“Hey, have you seen y/n?” Tav asked Elliott. Elliott stopped, wide-eyed, he looked almost star-struck, because he couldn’t quite think of a lie.  
“Uh I think she’s in her room,” Elliott didn’t even believe himself.  
“Nah, I just checked. You looked like you just came from her office so I was just wondering,” he said before walking off in the direction Elliott just returned from.


	4. don't forget to breathe (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehehehehehehe i lost track of time and wrote this for AWHILE. it's not even that good but uh, enjoy ur time w octy because i keep going back to him. f*ckin a

As you turned the corner, you were stopped in your tracks as Elliott yelled,  
“There she is!” causing everyone in the room to stare at you, as you just walked in. Your eyes went wide as you forced yourself to smile. You didn’t say anything as you didn’t exactly know what to say, but the attention quickly was lifted from your presence and resumed to whatever conversation was being discussed before. You glared at Elliott as you walked towards him. He looked terrified. You weren’t that small, but he was definitely taller than you. He gave an uneasy smile while trying to bargain for his freedom as you stopped in front of him.  
“Ok you can’t be mad, there’s a whole reason,” he trailed off, realizing your expression was still stone cold.  
“God, you’re worse than Renee,” he said quietly, which made a small smile appear on your face. You shook your head, opening your mouth to speak but you were getting dragged into your room, a death grip on your bicep. You didn’t even have time to process what was happening as Octavio put his lips on yours. It didn’t take long for you to relax into the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance but you were still annoyed that your conversation was interrupted. You were just barely in your room, door closed, lights off, just standing there. His hands were on the small of your back, your hands on his chest. As you two pulled apart, your bit your bottom lip, looking up at him through your lashes, unintentionally. This sight made him groan quietly, which made you silently laugh to yourself. He brushed the hair that had fallen from your braid behind your ear.  
“You’re so beautiful, y/n” he whispered to you. You looked away, debating on telling him what happened earlier. On one hand, you guys weren’t dating and he almost left without saying anything last night. But then again, he was kind and he seemed to actually care about you. He knew you were in your thoughts by your expression, and he searched his brain to find a reason to why you looked so concerned.  
“Hey, you okay? Did I do something?” he asked you, worry traced his words, which made you feel even worse. You shook your head and turning on the lights, walking past him to plug your phone in. He stood there, watching you, unsure of what to do. You were thinking way too hard about the situation to notice. So when he sat next to you on your bed, you were a little startled, but he rested his hand lightly on your arm. His other hand lifting your chin to look at him.  
“What’s wrong?” he was obviously concerned. So why didn’t you just tell him? He wouldn’t be mad. He’s rarely mad. As you kept avoiding eye contact with him, that was the sign he took as you not being completely okay. You looked up at him and spoke quietly,  
“I’m okay, really. Just exhausted,” you said, your body making you yawn almost on cue. He nodded and let go of his hold on you.  
“I’ll see you at dinner, right?” he asked before exiting your room. You answered with a nod and once he left, you fell back on your bed, hands covering your face, one again.  
“What the hell, y/n? Get your shit together." You laid there for a while, enjoying the silence. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, but your eyes didn’t open again.  
-  
You sat up so quickly, you thought you gave yourself whiplash. You were hot and couldn’t breathe. You tried to get up, struggling to support yourself on your own, as you walked towards your bathroom. You were so hot. You ripped off your jeans, and tore off your shirt before splashing water on your face, trying to calm yourself down. You held the sides of the counter, trying to breathe, and you looked up at yourself in the mirror. The light makeup you applied this morning was absolutely destroyed, the mascara had turned into light streaks down your cheeks. Your hair had come undone, but that wasn't your priority right now. You took off the remnants of your makeup and picked up the discarded clothes from the floor. You threw them into your laundry basket so you could wash them and left the bathroom. You could’ve sworn you turned your lights on, but they were off, so you just left the bathroom light illuminate the room. A soft glow. Just enough light to see. You walked over to your bed, grabbing your phone. Jesus.  
1:32am  
Cheers to good sleep. You sighed, deciding to take a shower to wash off the terrors and bad memories from the nap you just awoke from. Your body was now in a cold sweat from the lack of clothes, so you opted for scolding water. Trying to gather your thoughts, you took a couple deep breaths as you stepped under the water. You tried to relax, but closing your eyes almost made it worse. You got out of the shower, starting your night routine. You opened the bathroom door, walking over to your bed to grab your pajamas as you spotted a dark, familiar, figure sitting at your kitchen table, his face lit up due to his phone. You jumped, as you should.  
“Jesus Christ Tav?” you said out loud, causing him to look up, and throw you a smile before it vanished quickly into a smirk. You in a towel, hair a bit wavy as it was still damp, standing there. Vulnerable.  
“I, uh, just came to, uh, check on you… you weren’t at dinner,” he was trying so hard to keep eye contact with you, but also you were in a towel.   
"You okay?" He nodded, so you dismissed his weirdness for it being so late. "What exactly are you doing here?" You asked as you walked back to the bathroom.   
"Just came to check on you," You went to step out of the bathroom to give him your signature eyebrow raise, but you were met with his chest.  
"Oh hey there," You mumbled. Your focus was on the mirror, but you could see him standing completely still from your peripheral. He never stood still. "Are you sure your o-" You thought this was a dream with how fast he moved. He was in your doorway, and in one swift motion, he was behind you, moving your hair to the side. He shifted his weight so he was pressing into you and you couldn't help yourself from closing your eyes. But this time, you weren't overcome with panic. He leaned down and started placing soft kisses on your neck. You tilted your head to give him more room to work with. His kisses became rougher and were getting closer to your jaw. His hands somehow found their way to your hips and you stood there, savoring the feeling. You opened your eyes briefly and caught a glance of what the two of you looked like. This was hot. You felt a familiar ache as you felt wetness pool between your legs. You shifted your weight, making him smirk against your skin. He looked up and made eye contact with you in the mirror. Maybe if you tore your gaze away the night would end differently, but you locked your eyes on his. He pressed himself into again before he spun you around. Pressing you into the counter, he kissed you hard. His hands fell lower, gripping onto the backs of your thighs, lifting you onto the counter. He stepped forward, pressing against your legs. This was not what he wanted, so he roughly pried them apart before pulling away to make sure you wanted this. Once you brought him back into the kiss, his tongue didn’t wait. He started exploring your mouth, making you moan into the kiss. Your hands were on his shoulders, but they slowly moved down to try and take off his shirt. The kiss broke again to lift it above his head, in which it was then thrown to the floor. He gripped your hips, pulling you closer to him. You moaned again at the friction of his shorts against your heat. He moved his hand up to one of your breasts, massaging it through the towel, but you quickly let that fall onto the counter as he showed attention to the top half of your body. He started going even lower, making your legs wrap around him instinctively. You didn’t think you could do that again. Boy were you wrong.  
“Y- you- don’t have- to,” you managed to squeak out as his tongue went to work. His hands were on your thighs, holding them open as he looked up at you. The view you had was perfect, But he could argue the same.  
“Why else did you think I dragged you in here earlier?" he said in a very low, very seductive tone. Your knuckles practically turned white with the way you gripped the counter. That action didn't go unnoticed as he shot you a smirk before attaching his mouth to you. His tongue moving at an unreal pace, moving around your cunt. Moaning, he brought you to your first orgasm of the night. Your body squirmed as he kept going. Your body wanted to get away, it was too much. Your legs pressed against his hands, making him disconnect from you.  
“Don’t suffocate me, now,” he said smirking up at you, his lips covered from your slick. He went back to where you wanted him, making another orgasm crash down on you. You couldn’t make out the words you wanted to say to him, so you grabbed him and pulled him up to you. Your chest was heaving, unable to control your breathing. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as you closed your eyes and rested against the mirror. You gathered your strength and sat up, getting ready to climb down before you were stopped.  
"Woah, Woah, Woah. We're not done here," You opened your mouth to protest but his shorts were already off. He knew that would get you going again. He was right. You sighed, but pulled him into you, making him laugh lightly. Looking at you quickly, he lined himself up. He thrust into you with a loud groan and a small cry from you. Your hands gripped his shoulders as he moved in and out at a fast pace. Your legs were already shaking, sensitive from before. Your body couldn't take it, and so it moved further away from him. He grabbed your hips, moving you closer to the edge of the counter as his thrusts grew rougher. He moved his hands to your shaking thighs and wrapped them around him, the new position causing your walls to tighten around him. You could’ve sworn you felt his cock reach your stomach with how hard these thrusts were. You held on to him for dear life as he sped up even more. If one of your hands wasn’t on his shoulder, he would’ve had teeth marks on his skin. Imagine explaining that. You bit into the back of your hand as you neared your climax. He knew you were close, so he decided to make it worthwhile. He pulled out far enough for you to move your mouth from your hand so you could question him, but he slammed into you instead. Your head fell back as he repeated the action, again and again, making your orgasm crash over you in waves. It was dripping down your thighs before he could even have his own release, but he proceeded to pound into you harder as he chased his release. Your legs were violently shaking now as you tried to pull away, your legs coming undone from his waist. He held you in place as you tried to push against him. He shifted his glance down and the sight of you dripping was enough to make him cum. With a couple more hard thrusts, your legs were numb, your final orgasm pulling a moan out of you, as more liquid leaked from your cunt.  
"You made a mess, chica," he smirked as he pulled out of you.  
You leaned against the mirror closing your eyes, exhausted. You felt empty without him despite his release that still sat inside you. Thank god for that towel. Octavio grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning you up, but your body flinched from being so sensitive. You tried to get off the counter, only to be caught in his arms.  
“Woah there, let's not get hurt now,” he whispered to you and you nodded weakly. After kicking him out of the bathroom and then asking for his assistance to help you get to bed, you both laid down. You rested your head on his chest, falling asleep to the steady beating of his heart despite the fact the girl of his dreams is falling asleep in his arms.


	5. how many typos THIS time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i'm not alternating loba and octane in the chapters, it's a coincidence.
> 
> not a nsfw but there's indirect mention of it... ya know?

The vibrate of your phone under the pillow was what got your attention first. You reached under your pillow, blindly, and lay on your side, checking your notifications. You quietly giggled to yourself as you saw Elliott and Renee made a group chat so they could tease you. You turned to sit up against your pillow, still browsing your phone, when you noticed a note on the pillow next to you.

“Went back to mine, I’m sorry.”

You frowned to yourself at the “I’m sorry”. That’s what hurt you the most. Not that he left. But that he thought of it as a ‘fling’. Or so you thought. You crumpled it and swung your legs over the side of your bed to get up when your legs gave out, you stumbling to the floor. You softly swore to yourself as you managed to get up and throw out the note. Your thighs hurt. Hurt wasn’t even the word. You got ready for the day and then checked the schedule for the games. Only some of the legends were in today’s game. The roster was mainly full of residents from other ships. 

An easy day.

You left your room to get coffee, avoiding eye contact with anyone who was in the room. Or so you thought. It was all too quiet for the main room. You checked the schedule again making sure you didn’t mess up. You shrugged, resuming your coffee making. You leaned against the counter, sipping on your coffee, when you decided to head down to your ‘office’. 

Turning on the lights, you placed your coffee mug on the nearest counter and going to start up necessary machinery for today. It was just so quiet. So you turned on your phone and started playing music. What started as simple background music turned into almost blasting your favorites and singing to yourself, but not too loud as you didn’t want to embarrass yourself. Not that you were a bad singer, but you didn’t want to put your personality on display. 

You sat down at your desk doing some paperwork and examining issues in the rings on the holograms. It always felt weird that Natalie wasn’t advising your work on the ring. She was such an important part of the process, it felt weird submitting changes. You were closely observing an issue with some of the survey beacons when your door was kicked open.  
“We’re here!” Elliott said loudly, walking in with Renee. You turned, unamused.  
“Can you not kick my door in? This is a new ship and I’d rather not go back to the old one.” You said with a fake smile as he rolled his eyes at you. Renee walked toward the hologram and inspected it, then went behind your desk and started looking at the paperwork you were doing.  
“Dude!” You said loudly to her as you turned down the music. She looked up and dropped the papers.  
“I’m just bored.” She shrugged and you just laughed lightly as that was a Wraith ‘thing’.  
“So,” Elliott started, moving closer to you. Renee laughed.  
“…..so?” You questioned him, backing away. Renee couldn’t look at the two of you. She lately had seemed much happier, more alive. It was refreshing as you didn’t know her when she first arrived, her darkest moments. But from what you heard, you were happy to be around her majority of your day.  
“How was your night?” Elliott asked with a smirk while pretending to examine the hologram and finding interest in it. But he kept sending side glances to Renee which were not sneaky.  
“It was fine,” You sighed.  
“Anything eventful…?”  
“What?”  
“Oh nothing, maybe just, oh I don’t know, *cough* minor surgery *cough*” You looked at him like he was crazy.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well we heard you got your guts rearranged and were hoping you were recovering ok.” Renee said calmly, piping in. Elliott lost it, making Renee laugh as well. You stared in complete horror.  
“If you want it kept secret maybe don’t be so obvious about it,” Elliott said, catching his breath. You stood in shock, unable to process what just happened.  
“Anyways, Saturday is game-free so we were going to my bar tonight, you in?” He said casually. They both looked at you, concerned, as you just stood there.  
Renee waved her hand and snapped in your face, “Hello? Earth to y/n?” and you broke your trance, nodding.  
“Um yea, I’ll join.” You managed to spit out in between your stuttering.  
“Chill, you know we have to be this way because who else would keep you on your toes?” Elliott said, reassuringly squeezing your shoulder. Shortly after, they left to go do god knows what. 

-

Getting fresh air was nice. Being able to wander and not be in a confined area was more than nice. You wandered around a bit before going inside the small bar. You didn’t miss it, that’s for sure. You were proud that Elliott was successful with it, but you didn’t like all the people mixed with all the alcohol in such a small space. You squeezed through crowds to the back.  
“There she is!” The bartender said, arms open. Renee was sitting on a barstool at the end and you said hi to both of them. Elliott knew your drink of choice and put it down in front of you before you even could order.  
“Did you just have this on stand by?” You asked him, taking a sip of your drink.  
He shrugged, “It’s not impossible to make.” You nodded and you turned to observe the room. Lots of strangers. Some playing pool while others were just chatting. You turned back to the pair and continued the conversation. Renee got up to go to the bathroom, leaving just you and Elliott. He gave you a weird look that you couldn’t pick apart. It was something you’ve never seen before. And he stayed quiet. For once. Not for long though, as he leaned on the bar and said  
“Does she know about you and Tav?” He stood back and you gave him a confused look. Who? She? He nodded to a person behind you and you went cold. Loba just entered the bar. You turned back to him, wide eyed, as he waved her over. You took a deep breath and turned again. You got up to properly greet her, a hug of course.  
“Hey beautiful” She whispered into your ear.  
“Hey to yourself” You responded as you pulled apart and sat down. When Renee came back they all quickly started talking battle tactics and such. You only inserted yourself when needed. How did he know? It wasn’t very obvious from the only time you were alone together- Oh. Oh shit. Oh fuck. It hit you. Not that you were uncomfortable with your sexuality, but you just didn’t really talk about it. Or mention it. At all. It was less of a side item and more of a sauce that was free of charge. You were snapped out of your thoughts when two familiar faces appeared behind you.

“Hiya!”  
“Amigos!” You turned and said hi to Ajay and Tav. There was some debate going on, so before Ajay went to go talk to Makoa they asked her opinion. Tav sat where Renee was originally seated, but she got behind the bar because Elliott ‘Couldn’t do his job with all this attention’. Tav’s hand made it’s way to you thigh, squeezing lightly. You shifted your weight and took a sip of your drink, which made him smirk. He went higher, but before he could do anything too dangerous, you crossed your legs. This meant he would be more visible and there was just no way he was going to risk it. He didn’t know if you had changed your mind or if you still didn’t care about what was between the two of you. Renee and Elliott quickly started a conversation with him as you excused yourself. Loba did the same several minutes before. You walked into the crowd of people, disappearing from their sight. 

The cold air was a nice contrast to the stuffiness in the bar. You stepped on to the sidewalk of the strip looking for the familiar brunette. That was of course before you were pulled in to the alley next to the bar. She really knew how to yank a person right to where she wanted them. You were very close to each other. Her back was against the brick wall. You felt a little more in control. A little, not a lot. The gap was closed between the two of you, slowly. Not rushed. No teeth clashing. Just a slow kiss. Your hands cupped her face and hers ran up from your hips to your hair which was down for once. The kiss that now was more than just one kiss, was heating up. It was still a slower paced kiss, but your hands were quickly exploring each other’s bodies. 

Meanwhile, the trio’s conversation died down. This left Octavio’s mind to wander. Where were you? You didn’t just leave did you?  
“Where did you think she go?”He asked Renee who shrugged.  
“She’s not in the bathrooms because she went the opposite way” Elliott added. Octavio could not sit still. At all. He texted you asking where you were, but he got nothing. It was almost 11:30 when all the legends got a warning text to report to the ship or they’d be left behind. The next battle was further away, so they had to start their journey earlier than they wanted. 

As they all headed back, Tav couldn’t help but worry. If you weren’t on the ship,  
1\. Where were you?  
and  
2\. When would he see you next?


	6. thank you (nsfw then kinda sad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. look at my proper caps  
> 2\. lil sad but also super bad   
> 3\. sum girl on girl (it's just f/f)

Shortly after some time in the alley, the two of you decided to take this somewhere else. That meant your room. There was a lot of making out and pinning each other to walls, but you finally made it to the bed. By the time you were there you both were almost naked.   
“Jesus christ, you’re hot” You told Loba as you kissed across her jaw and down her neck. She attempted a laugh, but you found her sweet spot and you did not leave it untouched, making her moan. You reached your hand behind her to take her bra off as she arched into your kisses to help you out. You made your way lower, making sure to give attention to both breasts not just one. You looked ups at her as you swirled your tongue around one of her nipples, in which she moaned loudly. As you were attacking her chest, she reached around, unhooking your bra and tossing it aside. You smirked against her skin as you moved to the other breast, then making your way south. She tried to spit out words but instead you kissed her over her underwear which had her breathing uneven and heavy. You slowly took her panties off, slowly. You looked up at her once more as she looked down.   
“Are you-” She was cut off by her own moans as your lips attached to her clit. She gripped the bed sheets as you continued to show attention to her clit, swirling and adding pressure with your tongue. You were surprised her nails didn’t rip through your sheets with how hard she was holding them. You were quite proud of yourself. You moved your mouth down to her entrance and started to fuck her with your tongue. One of her hands went to her chest as the other grabbed your hair, trying to stabilize herself. You moaned, sending vibrations through her body. Her legs tried closing around you, but she was no match in this position.   
“y/n, I’m- I think-“ She whimpered through her heavy breathing. You brought your fingers up to fuck her instead as your mouth showed her clit attention once more. You could feel her walls clenching around your fingers, speeding up your thrusts. She came with a loud moan, trying to catch her breath. As she sat up on her elbows, you made eye contact as you sucked on your fingers.  
“Ok but, that’s hot” She said which made you both laugh. You sat next to her as she steadied her breathing. As you leaned in again, there was a knock at your door. You both looked at each other with wide eyes.   
“Maybe they’ll leave?” She questioned. You hoped so. But they kept knocking. Harder each time as you threw on a sweatshirt big enough to cover your butt.  
“HOLD ON!” You yelled, mouthing a sorry to the gorgeous woman sitting in your bed. You ran to the door, swinging it open.  
“I swear to god Ellio-“ You ran a hand through your hair as you stood in your doorway, cutting yourself off.   
You looked hot. He could tell you weren’t wearing a bra. Wait. Were you- Did you think of him? When you were- That was REALLY hot. He tried so hard to not attack you right then. He also tried really hard to not get a boner.   
“We uh- I mean, you- uh, you never came back to the bar and we were, uhm, worried.” Tav visibly swallowed between his final word and the sentence.   
“But uh, you’re here! And you’re safe… I imagine?” He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t feeling very well so I left early. That’s on me, I’m sorry” You wiped your mouth, feeling as if he was staring at your lips. Especially because they were covered in one of his ‘associates’ slick.   
“I tried to text you but-“   
“Hey, everything ok?” Loba said, stepping out of the room just so you could see her. She also tried to be as quiet as possible, but you turned, defeating the purpose of her hiding from the person outside your door. You nodded.  
“Yea, Tav just-“ You cut yourself realizing he was still there. Confused. As. Fuck. She pointed back to the bedroom, implying she was just going to sit in there and you slowly turned back to Tav. His expression terrified you. It was a mix of confusion and… defense? He looked like he could beat someone up. But not you. The person in your room. He cocked his head to the side and looked at you.  
“You got a roommate?” He asked. You tried your best to stay calm. But you could feel his eyes constantly scanning your body. You saw the lust and want in his eyes. This was not going to end well. You shook your head.  
“Uh no, Loba took me to my room because I wasn’t feeling well.” Your half smile did not cut it. He stepped closer to you. He was in the doorway now. Just enough to be out of site from anyone. You held on to the door for dear life as he cupped your cheek. He then slowly ran his hand down your front half and went back up, but under your shirt this time. You shivered from the contact.   
“Tav,” You whispered as he ran his fingers over your nipple.  
“Shhhh,” He said leaning in, kissing your neck. You closed your eyes, giving in. Your eyes then shot open.  
“No.” You pushed him away, hands falling from under your shirt.   
“Not tonight,” You said without looking at him.  
“What do you mean ‘not tonight’? Look at you. You’re an actual tease right now. It’s like-“ You shut him up to stop him from his own thoughts with a quick peck on the cheek. You pushed him out of the doorway.  
“Goodnight, Tav.” You said, quietly shutting the door. You locked it, sliding down to the floor, leaning against it. You brought your knees to your chest and rested your forehead on them.  
“Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!” Starting at a whisper and growing to an ‘outside voice’, you yelled at yourself.   
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Loba came out of nowhere, sinking down next to you. She wrapped her arm around you, attempting to comfort you. You sighed shakily, trying not to cry. You couldn’t look at her. You felt terrible. You weren’t even in a relationship with either nor was it the plan.   
“Hey, look at me. I’m your friend right now, not the girl that you just went down on. Talk to me, please.” She made you chuckle softly, tears falling on their on.   
“No, no tears. Boys are stupid. That’s why we do this.” she said as she wiped them away, making you laugh again.   
“Do you read minds too?” You asked her making her laugh.  
“No, no. I just see a lot of young me in you. I’m not mad. If anyone would be mad, it would be you. You’re mad at yourself. It’s not your fault. Or mine, or his. It just happened. No one’s fault.” She said. Okay she’s definitely god.  
“Are you god?” You asked her, both of you laughing. She shook her head.  
“No, just your friend that you’ll fuck every now and then,” She said, hugging you.   
“Thank you.” You whispered to her. 

-

Last night was something else. Loba offered to stay, but you wanted to be alone. Which she understood. You just sat in your room for awhile. Mainly the bathroom. You sat on the floor of the shower just so you could think. You didn’t sleep well either. You kept having dreams that Tav would get angry and yell at you and you locked yourself in the bathroom, sobbing. You’d wake up. You’d fall back asleep and wake up to opening the door with him yelling all over again. You texted in the group chat you had with Elliott and Renee about what went down and they offered to come over. So there you were. All of you passed out on your bed. Elliott was at the foot of the bed, taking up the width of the bed, while you and Renee had the top half secured. You all woke up around the same time as the dumbass of the group fell off the bed. 

You guys discussed the schedule with Path, Makoa, Park, Nat, Ajay and Anita. Everyone was getting ready when Loba came out of her room.   
“How you holding up?” She asked, grabbing a cup of coffee. You shrugged.  
“Ok. Talked to the lovebirds so,” She gasped and put a hand to her chest.   
“I see how it is.” She said but then you both laughed. “No, but seriously I’m glad you’re feeling better.”  
“So were you sick, or…?” Octavio asked, walking into the kitchen. You looked at Loba, scared. She nodded towards him.  
“I’m going to finish getting ready,” She said, getting up and going to her room. Leaving just you and Octavio.  
“Hey, um, can I… talk to you…?” You asked, hesitantly.  
“Isn’t that what we are doing now?” He turned to you, generally confused. But he read your expression. “OH. Talk-talk. Sí, of course.”   
“Your room?” You asked quietly. He nodded and you followed him in. It was clean for… well him. Sure, energy drink cans were littered as well as empty and full stims, but it was clean.   
“So, what’s up?” He asked as he sat across from you. You on the edge of his bed, as he sat at the desk in the corner.   
“I, uhm, well, I guess-“  
“Spit it out, rapidamente!”   
“SobasicallyIwasntsickIactuallyhavebeenkindofhookingupwithLobabutnotreally,andIdon’tknow,ImsorryIdidntmeantohurtyouand-“  
“I’m all for speed, but slow down chica.” He said, reaching out his hand to place it on your knee. You nodded.  
“I wasn’t sick yesterday,”  
“Oh I knew that”  
“What?” Your eyes went wide.  
“C’moon chica, I’m not stupid. Keep going though,” You sighed.  
“So I wasn’t sick, but I wasn’t alone either,” He nodded, about to speak. “No, I know you know I was with Loba but I was like, WITH Loba.”  
He looked at you, brows furrowed.   
“WITH?” He looked at you, then the ground, then back at you, trying to figure it out.  
“Jesus christ Tav.” You whispered to yourself, but loud enough for him.  
“I hooked up with Loba!” You practically yelled. Now he looked at you wide eyes.   
“But, you- me- …. we?” You nodded as he worked it out in his brain. “I didn’t know that. About you. Not that it’s bad, it’s fine. It’s great actually. I’m proud of you,”   
“God, you sound like Elliott” You laughed making him look at you. You turned serious very quickly as he wasn’t laughing. “I can go-“  
“No, you’re just beautiful, like really beautiful.” You felt yourself blush as you looked down. He moved and sat next to you. “And I’m not mad. But you SO owe me something for lying.” You elbowed him as you both laughed.   
“Thank you” You whispered to him as you rested your head on his shoulder.   
“Of course,” He whispered back. “Also that’s like super hot so I don’t know why you didn’t tell me at first,” You sat up and looked at him in disgust.  
“Dude!” You said as he laughed hysterically. “Nasty.”


	7. hey (nsfw + tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut w/ a side of sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. idk why i keep writing tav like he’s mirage like what  
> 2\. also i feel so weird writing these but at the same time its exciting  
> **TRIGGER WARNING** mention/small action of self harm, not descriptive [starts under the cut, basically second half]  
> 3\. i didn't have any ideas going into this chapter, thus it being short, but as well as being not the best one, IM SORRY
> 
> (if you ever need some to talk to, my dm’s are open my ig is wrxitthson)

Another day, another game.  
Today was in World’s Edge, which frightened you a little as all the lava and you were known for being pretty clumsy. But it was totally fine because you were working in one of the vaults today. You were fixing the security system on the door as someone, aka Loba, figured out how she could get the items from the vault. This required lots of programming that was exhausting and time consuming. Crypto helped you before you went out in to the field. You finally finished and started walking back to the ship when you were grabbed and taken off your path.  
“What the-“  
“Shhhh!” A hand covered your mouth as you were pressed up against the familiar body, in a very dark space, may you add. You looked around, trying to gather your surroundings. But then you snapped into the real world and realized you were pressed up against a wall, Tav’s front half pressing into your back side. He also happened to be softly kissing at your neck. He removed his hand from your mouth as you shifted your weight against him.  
“You know you could always just ask me instead of catching me off guard,” You said as he still had you pinned to the wall, you right cheek pressing against the cool metal wall. He mumbled as he raked his hands up the sides of your body. You could feel him through your pants, and you were thankful you didn’t wear jeans today.  
“Tav,” you started but he quickly cutting you off as he grinned against you.  
“Shh, princesa… You owe me, remember?” He said in a low and quiet voice, still caressing your sides. You could’ve melted right then and there. Your knees went weak and if it wasn’t for him pushing you against a wall, you would’ve fallen. He spun you around before you could even process your thoughts, your foreheads touching.  
“Hey,”  
“Hey.” You responded, breathing heavy just from arousal. “So what was your exact plan here…?” You asked quietly, making him smile. He was still in his game gear beside his mask and goggles. Your hands somehow found themselves on his torso, tracing his muscles. They started going lower and you stopped right above his waistband. You looked at him, but he was already looking at you with his piercing green eyes. You palmed him through his pants making him sigh while you smirked. You traced the his outline before slowly getting to your knees, taking his pants to the ground with you. You didn’t even look at him before grabbing his member and swirling your tongue around his tip. He groaned so you started to lick up and down his shaft. You could tell he was trying to articulate his words but he couldn’t focus on anything but you. You started to suck on the tip again, moving your head each time to get him deeper in your throat. He gripped your hair and lightly pulled making you moan. You started sucking harder and moving faster, your hands working on whatever your mouth couldn’t. One of his hands remained in your hair as the other held on to the wall for support. When you glanced up, his eyes were closed and you could tell he was close. One of your hands came up to message his balls, almost startling him at the contact. But that was quickly erased with the pleasure he was feeling. Shortly after, you felt his cock twitch in your mouth before he released, down your throat. It wasn’t your favorite taste but whatever. You got up, pulling his shorts up as you went. His arm was still on the wall but this time he was looking down at you. You couldn’t read his expression so you gave a shy smile and kissed his cheek before walking away.

-

The ship was in a good mood today, as everyone was socializing and laughing. You were currently on the floor trying to beat Ajay and Elliott in a game when you heard the familiar prosthetic legs moving towards you. You lost focus, causing Elliott to pass you.  
“HA! Beat that, slow poke!” He yelled from the couch behind you, Renee rolling her eyes but laughing softly. You tried to accelerate past him, but you were no match. The points were totaled and you still came out on top, but he now had one more thing to hold against you. You leaned back on the couch in front of Renee.  
“He’s looking at you, ya’ know. He’s got it for you bad,” She whispered into your ear. You turned around giving her a look, but you could see out of the corner of your eye that he was staring at you. If it wasn’t Tav it would be 110% creepy, but it wasn’t. She smiled and shrugged and you turned back around. You suddenly became very aware of yourself. Your outfit, what you were saying, how you were sitting. You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn’t notice what you were doing.  
**“Hey, hey, hey, stop it!” Elliott whisper yelled as he yanked your arm away from you. You turned, confused but then you felt a familiar sting on your leg. You turned your head, wide eyed. Oh fuck. It wasn’t bad but you really just did THAT in a room full of people. You were pretty sure no one noticed except for Elliott and Renee, as you weren’t bleeding. You just looked down in your lap, fumbling with your hands as you felt Elliott and Renee’s eyes burn into your back out of concern. Your hair fell, covering your face as you started to play with the string on your shorts. As soon as Renee put her hand on your shoulder for reassurance, you quickly got up.  
“Night everyone! See you all tomorrow!” No one seemed suspicious except for the two you were focused on. Your legs moved faster then your mind as you tried to look as calm as possible. Once you reached your door, your sighed and walked in. You leaned on your kitchen counter, head on the granite. You didn’t want these thing happening. It had been so long since you last had an ‘incident’ as you liked to call them.  
You walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
“This isn’t a set back. Just a bump. You can do this, it’s ok to mess up.” You told yourself, taking a deep breath and closing your eyes. Then there was a knock. You almost yelled go away but last time you assumed it didn’t turn out so well. You turned off the bathroom light and walked towards the door, quietly opening it. You didn’t know what you were expecting but your mind had totally shut out Tav during your minor anxiety attack. He could see you looked shocked when your eyes met his.  
“Uhm, you left your phone out there so…” He said handing you your phone. You carefully grabbed it as tears started forming in your eyes. Why were you crying? You didn’t know. You just launched yourself into his arms. He was startled at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around you, moving his hand in a circular motion on your back once he felt your body shake.  
“Hey, chica, you’’re okay, you’re okay,” He said quietly in to your ear and you just nodded against him. You stood like that for a bit, in your doorway. Then you realized, it was in your doorway. You quickly dragged him inside and closed the door.  
“Sorry, I just didn’t want,”  
“No, it’s ok, don’t worry, you’re fine” He said, worry written all over his face. You mumbled an apology as your gaze shifted to the floor.  
“Sorry, for what exactly..?” You shrugged, wiping tears from your face.  
“Listen here, ok? You did nothing wrong. I don’t know who’s in charge in that mind of yours, but they need to cut it out.” He stepped closer to you. You smiled a little towards the end. You somehow made it over to your bed. You both were laying down, just next to each other. You weren’t even looking at one another, but you just needed him right now. Your breathing had slowed, so he slowly was starting to get up when you finally spoke.  
“Don’t go” you whispered. You turned to face him, laying on your side. “Please.” He nodded and laid back down next to you, facing you. He brushed a piece of hair behind your ear.  
“This feels kind of cliche,” He whispered making you laugh. Your fingers were tracing the veins on his hands when you drifted off. One of your hands under his and the other barely on top. This all felt like a dream to him. But he knew it wasn’t and that he was just one lucky guy. And he wasn’t going to ruin it for you. So he stayed with you until you woke up the next day.


	8. y'all really are cliche, aren't ya? (NSFW!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kicks straight into smut im SO sorry but would you even be reading this if that’s what you weren’t looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are getting shorter and shorter as well as worse. I'm so sorry.
> 
> it's so sappy now like do y'all want that changed? plz let me know because i'm really just writing smut in story form but not following the plot of the original story.... oopsie
> 
> also these chapter names are probably someone's tumblr feed

“Tav,” you moaned. Yea, you’ve had good sex with him. But this? This was great. You were pretty sure he injected a stim before he came over. Or were you at his? Either way, you were getting pounded into oblivion. You both were hot and sticky with sweat, you were on your knees, resting on your forearms, laying on whoever’s bed you were on. It looked like yours but it really could be his.  
He was standing at the end of the bed, hands gripping your hips so tight there would definitely be bruises. You were brought out of your thoughts as he put so much force into his thrusts that you lurched forward. You gripped the sheets, moaning loudly.  
“Mmm princesa, you look so beautiful right now.” You were looking back at him, and he loved it. You could feel your heat clench around his cock when he spoke to you. ‘Princesa’ was your new favorite. It was his too. He could say it in the most innocent way and you’d still have a pool between your legs. You were a moaning mess, you couldn’t keep looking at him. You pressed your forehead into the mattress and starting to focus on your breathing but you couldn’t. Your deep breaths were interrupted by your own moans and whines of his name.  
“Tav-I- I can’t-“ you couldn’t spit out the words due to his insane tempo.  
“You think you can hold out a bit longer?” He asked you. How was he able to just talk normally. This was not fair. But that was soon forgotten as he continued to push into you. He knew you were about to cum, so he did what he did best and removed one of his hands to play with your clit. You moaned his name so loud as you chased your release.  
But instead you shot up, barely breathing. You looked around and in the darkness you knew you were safe. It was your room. You looked at the clock. It was only three something in the morning. You sighed in relief, gaining consciousness. You cooled down, but you quickly put your hair up, in hopes of removing some of the heat. You tried to understand what just happened when you felt the bed shift. You turned to look. Oh. So- oh. The events of the night came back to you. He wasn’t awake, somehow. You laid back down staring at the ceiling. You started to drift off when you felt a hand creep it’s way up to your thigh. You moved a little, but it just squeezed at your leg so you moved to your previous position. You were definitely dreaming again, so you closed your eyes. The hand got closer to your womanhood as you tried to sleep. It started rubbing you through your shorts, and then snuck its way past them. You squirmed but you were reassured,  
“I really just thought I was going to get some sleep tonight but I guess you had other things in mind?” His voice was raspy and low. “princesa?” You didn’t need to open your eyes. You smiled and nodded as his hand provided moved around your pelvis like it was the back of his hand. 

-

This time, you woke up not in a sweat. But instead in someone’s arms. You moved around a little so you could face him. ‘He’s so pretty’ was all your mind could come up with.  
“Staring is rude, ya know,” He said without opening his eyes. You smiled.  
“Mmmm I guess I’m pretty rude then.” He opened his eyes and rolled them.  
“God you really are cliche.” You laughed quietly as you moved closer. You looked into each others eyes for a long time. Ever since Apex, your life just felt like a movie. Soon enough, the gap between the two of you was closed. It was a really nice kiss. It was slow but still filled with enough lust. One of his hands landed on your thigh, moving that leg on top of his. You held the sides of his face as the kiss grew deeper, and as you two became… more physical.  
“HELLO- Oh. OH! OH MY GOD!” You two quickly separated. You jolted upward as he leaned back cursing at the two figures standing infront of you, for ruining the moment.  
“Wait this is so cute,” Elliott spoke, once again. You looked from him to Renee who you could tell was proud of you.  
“Stop,”  
“What?”  
“Don’t say it”  
“Say what?”  
“That you guys are perfect together and although it sucks that we ruined your moment, you’re beyond happy to see us?” Elliott said way too hopeful, interrupting your bickering with Renee. You laughed as Octavio sat up. He received a wink from Elliott and you gave them both a weird look before getting up.  
“Jesus christ, clothes please!” Elliott yelled, covering his eyes. You looked down to see your shorts NOT there. You quickly spun around to the one responsible.  
“I-uh- they were in the way?” Tav tried hard to find a reason but you rolled your eyes and disappeared in to the bathroom with Renee to get ready. You did hear the high-five between Tav and Elliott though. As much as you wanted to roll your eyes, it made you happy.  
“So, what happened THIS time?” Renee said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“I really need a lock for this room, don’t I?”


	9. are you sure this isn't a movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda sad. no smut. get over it. but fluff <3
> 
> also 'heart with your name on it' by new medicine HIGHLY influenced this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting so sappy but it's what my lonely heart needs. k? k.
> 
> also low-key kicking loba out bc tav could never do anything wrong, he's baby.
> 
> i can't remember if they were in kings canyon before but uhm, forget that... :) plz

You ate breakfast with Elliott, Tav and Renee. No one really mentioned what happened earlier, so you were grateful. You were washing the dishes from breakfast when everyone’s phones buzzed.  
“Aww shit”  
“YES!!”  
“Finally”  
“Thank god!”  
“I hated playing here anyways”  
“Wait really? You said you liked World’s Edge”  
“It’s too hot”  
Oh how you loved this group. You quickly put the dishes down to check yours.  
Kings Canyon for the rest of the season. This meant no ship. Rooms. Windows. BUILDINGS. You were probably the happiest out of all of them. Your setup over there was much better, as well as you got to meet more people and see some of your favorites.  
“They really need to tell us sooner though,” Anita said. This made everyone double check. It felt like day one all over again. Eta was very close and no one was ready. Not that it was hard to pack, you just liked to be prepared.

-

Everyone celebrated that night at Elliott’s bar. It was actually fun. Loba’s been pretty busy ever since you arrived earlier, so you hadn’t seen her, but you hung out with the rest of the legends, especially Natalie. Everyone wanted to protect her, but you did too. You just wanted to hug her every time you saw her. 

-

The following weeks were a mix of fun and boring. The ring constantly needed upgrades due to Loba’s big explosion. You were working lates more than you wanted to lately, but the alone time was nice. As you waited for a software to upload, you found yourself sketching. Art wasn’t your specialty but you could draw. You weren’t really sure what you were sketching, but soon the machine beeped. You got up and started working again. You soon heard a sound at the door. ‘At least they didn’t barge in’, you thought as you got up and walked towards the door. There was a piece of paper near the door, so you picked it up. You unfolded it and giggled like you were in third grade.  
‘Date? Yes or No’  
You laughed and walked back to your desk and circled your answer. There were more noises behind the door so as you swung it open, you weren’t surprised to see them.  
“Omg! You work in here? We were just passing, this is SO crazy!” Elliott really tried. You scoffed, in a positive way, and let the three of them in. Tav last of course. You’d been spending time together, but not nearly enough for either of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him, catching him off guard. Not enough to be weirded out, but just enough.  
“Hey,” you mumbled into his shoulder.  
“Hey” he whispered into your hair. He smelled good. You were sad when your arms returned at your sides, but any longer and the other two would be uncontrollable. The four of you started with small talk but then it developed into a full on debate between you and Elliott.  
“No, it should look like this!” He said as he moved the pieces around the hologram.  
“No it doesn’t. It doesn’t even fit in there. Have you ever even seen a puzzle? Or one of these?” You snapped back playfully. He crossed his arms and sighed.  
“Don’t be sad, it’s not your fault that I’m better.”  
“Yea right!” He said back. You bickered back and fourth between resuming the conversation. It was nice. It was good to know people could get along without alcohol after killing each other all day. You couldn’t even remember when you stopped working, but you couldn’t think any longer. The four of you were sprawled out in the work chairs, trying to be as comfortable as possible. You stifled a yawn, but you weren’t very successful. Elliott teased you as Tav just observed. The way your nose scrunched when you yawned was one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. He got lost in his own thoughts before he realized everyone was getting up to leave. Your room was the same as it was before you left. Right next to Tav’s. Thank god. Some nights you just slept in his bed, even if he was out or training. He didn’t mind, of course. He wished you could put a label on it, but he knew you weren’t ready for that. He never wanted to pry. But he just wanted a reason to be with you whenever he could.  
“You coming?” You asked him. You were about to switch the lights off, but he was sitting deep in thought. He nodded and he walked over to you as you locked the door. The two of you said goodbye to the other legends, and parted your ways. It was a long enough walk to have a conversation, but tonight was different. It had been awhile since he ‘picked you up’ from work. You guys really just slept next to each other and maybe had breakfast together for the last week. You didn’t come over anymore, either. He knew you were busy, but again, he wanted more.  
The two of you walked in a comfortable silence. The weather was nice. It wasn’t too cold, or too humid. The sky was clear, the moonlight illuminating more than usual.  
“Elevator or stairs?”  
“Huh? Oh- uhm elevator please. I don’t think I could climb stairs right now,” You said as you laughed awkwardly. You two stepped into the elevator, waiting for it to reach your floor. It was definitely going slower than usual. You were only 2 floors up and it felt like forever. God forbid you were on the 9th. You were staring at the screen that showed the numbers when you felt his fingers gently brush yours. He was leaning against the back wall, but his arm was able to reach your hand from where you were standing. You looked down at your hands as  
your fingers intertwined lightly with his. You didn’t even look at him. Your gaze was still lowered. He was standing next to you now. He really was quick. He kissed the top of your head as you continued going up. Your heart was beating fast now. Why? You couldn’t answer that. You felt like you were about to have your first kiss. Why were you so nervous? You trusted this man with your life. So why was now any different? The doors opened and he waited for you to move before walking out. You walked in silence to your rooms and you whispered goodnight to him before entering your room. 

-

You couldn’t sleep. Surprise? No. Once you got home, you got ready for bed and tried to settle into bed. But no matter how hard you tried, you were wide awake. So here you were. Sitting on your desk, back against the wall, knees curled up to your chest, looking out the window at the moon. You checked the time. Only 12:45. Your thoughts were playing tag in your head. And you couldn’t catch any of them. You knew why you were up too. You felt guilty about how you treated Tav. You got off your desk and grabbed your jeans to get the note. You pulled it out in relief. You looked around for where you wanted to keep it. Nightstand? No. Kitchen? No. Your temporary solution was under your pillow. You sat on your bed and waited. You didn’t know what you were waiting for. You checked the time again. 1:06. Seriously? You only had one solution. You put on a sweatshirt that was long enough to walk outside in. You exited your room, silently, and quietly knocked on your neighbor’s door. You waited. Nothing. You knocked again. You waited. Still nothing. You sighed and were about to walk away when his door opened.  
“What time is it?” He asked, clearly half awake. But once he registered that it was you, he was up and concerned.  
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Everything ok?” He asked quickly, but quietly. You nodded and he motioned you inside. You didn’t have to be told twice. You knew his apartment like it was your own, so he followed you to his room.  
“Can I-“ You asked quietly, but he quickly said yes. He knew what was up. He didn’t need details. He just watched as you carefully laid down in his bed. No matter how many times you stayed, it always smelled like him. You closed your eyes as he laid down next to you. He whispered 'goodnight' to you and you couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to fall. You were trying your best to stay silent but when you brought a hand up to your mouth as an attempt to stay quiet, he knew something was off. He quickly reached over to lamp and turned it on.  
"You're ok. You're safe. Just breathe." Damn he was good. He helped you sit up so you wouldn't choke on your own tears. He was looking at you with concern and worry. He just wanted you to be okay. Happy was even better but if you were content, that's all he needed.  
"I-I'm sorry" you whispered. He shook his head. You knew what he would say so he didn't say it. His hand was moving slowly in a circular motion on your back as the other one rested on your left thigh. Your breathing slowed and you wiped your tears. You slowly met his gaze. He just watched you. He needed to know what you needed. But you needed him. That was something he didn't realize.


	10. yikes !! (nsfw but cute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short and really just nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short omg idk what happened  
> i wrote it on my phone while chilling on my bathroom floor so uh...
> 
> haHA im so sorry this is trash. but so am i. like mother like child🥰
> 
> goddamn why are animated characters so beautiful?

You moved closer and wrapped your arms around his neck. This time he expected the hug. You held on to him so tight, he laughed lightly.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" You needed that. That triggered something in your mind. You don't know what, but you immediately drew away from him and held his face in your hands. You leaned forward, closing the space between the two of you. He waited for you to continue. But once you kissed a little rougher, he knew. The two of you shifted around so you were sitting on his lap, thighs on either side of his. It stayed pretty innocent for awhile. The kiss had something new for both of you. It was more than want. It was more than need. It felt like you both couldn't survive without the other. You ran your hands through his hair and he groaned. You knew how this would end. You ground yourself against him and he pulled away. He gave you his all knowing look and you just stared back at him.  
"God you're hot" He said before attacking your lips again. There was no mercy this time. His hands roamed your body as much as they pleased. Going under your sweatshirt and running across your sides, back and breasts. Your hands ran up his chest as your thighs clenched around his as you ground yourself against him, again. You pulled away, out of breath.  
"Switch," He nodded and flipped you over. Your sweatshirt was removed during this change of position. He moved in between your legs as you continued the kiss. You could feel him against your leg and your hips lifted for some kind of friction.  
"Easy there, princesa" He whispered as he kissed down your jawline. You managed to rid your shorts with his weight on top of you. One of his hands stayed near your head as the other trailed downwards. His hand slipped easily into your underwear and his fingers circled your clit. His lips moved back to yours and he kissed you hard as he inserted two of his digits inside of you. Your lips parted and he kissed the corner of your mouth and then went down your jawline again so you could get used to the feeling. It had been awhile. He set a slow pace, trying to get you as ready as possible. One of your hands grabbed his jaw so you could kiss him as he sped up. You moaned into the kiss, and he could feel you spasm around his digits. You were close. The familiar feeling in your stomach was getting stronger and stronger. He inserted a third and you lost it. Your mouth couldn't match his pace so he kissed down your neck, watching your face the entire time. Your eyes rolled backwards as you came down from your high. You kissed him again once you were ready and he lined himself up and slowly pushed in to you. Your right leg hooked on to side as he established a pace. You continued kissing until it was too hard for the two of you to focus. You ran one of your hands through his hair as the other went down to touch your clit. You were on overdrive. Neither of you talked to each other much throughout this experience. But you didn't need to. This wasn't one of your fun hookups. Yea, they were great. They really were. But this? This was different. You both knew that the other was close. Your hand raked down his back as the other sped up around your heat. You leaned back as your back lifted slightly off the bed. You moaned as your body burned from the sensations. Your body tensed up and relaxed as you came around him. He came quickly after, filling you up which made your orgasm last just a little longer. Your face while you came was what pushed him over the edge. When you caught your breath, you crawled over him.  
"Round 2 already?" He smirked. You rolled your eyes and kissed him lightly before you got up. You put your panties back on and stole one of his tshirts before laying back down. He watched you the whole time. Once you came back over to him, you rested your head on his chest. He switched the light off and you both waited for sleep to take over.  
"Is this too much for you?" You asked him.  
"What?"  
"Is this- us- is it too much. Like would you rather party and live a fun life while your young instead of this?" You were tracing shapes next to your head, on his abs basically. He was shocked. He was confused. He didn't know how to answer. You were nervous that you scared him. You both stayed quiet for awhile. You thought he fell asleep when he finally spoke up.  
"No. It's more than enough." You looked up at him. You could see him perfectly despite the darkness. You kissed him and laid back down.


	11. *insert tears*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude this is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha HA this makes me sad bc it's sad. also i really hate the character i put as the boss if u couldn't tell bc i know someone like him. or is him. idk yet.
> 
> kind of a TW so just read at ur own risk...?

You always slept better when you were with him. Pretty cliche? Uh yea. But was it worth it? Uh yea. 

You woke up in the same position you fell asleep in. Your eyes cracked open and you started smiling. It was just a nice feeling to be close to someone you loved. Wait. Did you just say love? Oh boy. You knew they were going to hit eventually. You started falling for him before you actually fell on top off him (a/n thats what we call a CALLBACK). You were in your thoughts when you felt him shift. You moved your head to look at him. He was already awake, looking at god knows what on his phone. His other hand, that wasn’t on his phone, was rubbing light circles on your thigh. Or your lower back. Basically your ass. You closed your eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to savor the moment. You must’ve been savoring the moment for too long because you awoke to a light squeeze on your butt from your current pillow. You groaned and mumbled a ‘no’ of sorts.  
“Cmon chica, I’m hungry and it’s late!” He said patting your lower back as a cue to ‘get the fuck off of me before I throw you’. You sat up and watched him get up and get ready. He really was stunning. The way his back muscles moved when he was putting on a shirt. Or the way his arms flexed when he was brushing his teeth. You could’ve sworn his ass was better than yours, too. He was just too perfect. But you didn’t really mind if he was all yours. How could you?

-

The two of you ate breakfast and parted ways. You went back to work on the ring and he went to train with some of the legends. Renee stopped in sometime around lunch for her daily bugging sessions.  
“What’s up with you?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” You shrugged.  
“You’re glowing, sweetie. Spit it out.”   
“Nothing! Seriously!”  
“I’m sensing some stable relationship vibes right now,” You froze and she laughed.  
“Ha! Knew it!” You turned and playfully stuck your tongue out at her.  
“Woah, that mouth is for him, NOT me!” You shoved her, but complied to all her stupid requests of filling her in. You knew she was proud of you for not shutting him out. Renee felt like she’d known you forever. Maybe she did. But she read you so well and knew you like a sister. And seeing you so happy made her feel that much better knowing you were safe at night.

-

There was some meeting about an upcoming event for the legends, so they met in the large conference room with some of the staff. Renee went to Octavio before approaching anyone else, throwing Eliiott off guard, but quickly following her.  
“You protect her and comfort her and do whatever she says or you’ll be dead before you can even say ‘amigo’. Got it?” She spoke in her normal, threatening tone. But her eyes read something else. Octavio of course agreed quickly and promised her he would do the best he could and she nodded and sat near him and Elliott.

The meeting had alreaady started when you arrived. You entered quietly and stood in the back, trying to focus on what was being presented. You saw your bunch but didn’t dare go sit with them. All attention would be on you. And attention was not your specialty. As you listened to the director, you couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes linger on you. You scanned the room, but couldn’t figure out where they were coming from. The director of the games was speaking and started talking about a new position. A position that would be in charge of your department. Yay! Not. As they introduced the new member of the team, your blood couldn’t help but run completely cold. Your breathing became shallow and you could feel yourself burning up. The eyes that were staring at you could finally be pinned. 

You met in high school. You both were in a treatment program. He was nice. But the more you talked, the more you felt that he was getting the wrong idea. He sat very close to you when he could. Somedays it felt like a normal friendship. Other days made you want to get up and run. He’d playfully put his arm around you or touch or thigh and you felt sick to your stomach. He left before you were released, but he texted you all the time. Wanting to hangout, asking you out and refusing to take no for an answer. You blocked him eventually. You’d forgotten about him when he texted you again. You were scared and confused. You didn’t go out for awhile as you were nervous to run into him.   
Yet here you were. Years after. Staring at your new boss. You felt the tears forcing their way to fall, but you wouldn’t break. Not in front of him. But it was getting too much. Your head was spinning. The sound was drowned out. You knew you weren’t going to last the rest of the meeting if you didn’t get out now. You snuck out just as you came in. Once you were out of sight, you broke for it. You ran for so long, you hadn’t really realized where you were going. But you ended up in town, outside of Elliott’s bar. It was closed, of course. But you knew Elliott. You found the ‘hidden’ key, which was under the mat, and let yourself in. You locked the door behind you and grabbed a bottle and a shot glass and poured yourself a shot. You stared at it for awhile before downing it. It stung. It tasted so bad. You were shaking now, in terror. You leaned against the counter and sat on the floor, head in your hands. This wasn’t going to work. He knew who you were. He wasn’t going to stop. He might, but chances were slim. You and Tav weren’t official either. Not like that would stop him. Tav. Oh shit.   
You pulled out your phone. Texts and calls galore. You tried to type out a message but your hands wouldn’t stay still. You called him instead.   
“Are you ok? Where are you? I checked your office and your room and your not there. What’s wrong?” He spoke quickly, obviously worried. You couldn’t speak but your breaths were shakey and he knew you weren’t okay.   
“Where are you?” He asked again, but you couldn’t tell him. He asked again, and realized this wouldn’t get anywhere. You heard him running and then talking to… Crypto? You didn’t really remember what happened then. You only remembered waking up in your room, alone.

-

You were hyperventilating, trying to type ‘come over’ to Tav but it looked for like ‘comw ovef’. You dropped your phone on the bed as you curled into a ball, too scared to move. He was over before you knew it.   
“Hey, hey, you’re okay. I’m here. I’m sorry,” He mumbled as he sat next to you. His hair was damp. He definitely just got out of the shower. He wrapped an arm around you and you gave in and collapsed into him, crying softly. His other hand was rubbing your thigh, in a comforting way. He let you cry without speaking for awhile. And when you felt as if couldn’t breathe, he helped you through that too. 

You were still pretty shakey, but you had run out of tears.  
“Do you want to talk about anything?” He asked you softly. God this man was perfect.   
“I, uhm, I think I-“ You sniffled, “I’m going to move back home.” You whispered. HIs heart stopped for a minute.   
“Oh,” You whispered another apology, but he wouldn’t accept it. Whatever was happening was too much for you right now. But you couldn’t go back to your old life. You’d be alone. It would be dangerous. He couldn’t protect you from afar. The two of you laid on your bed for awhile. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to slow his thoughts down while you attempted to sleep. It didn’t work out well as you woke up to a concerned Tav and tears running down your face. You apologized and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. He called your name but you didn’t come out.   
“Please y/n. Cmon, you can’t be alone right now.” He said through the door. You were staring at yourself in the mirror, and that led more tears to fall. You were a mess. You didn’t lock the door so he eventually tried the knob and successfully opened the door. You were practically falling to your knees when he walked in, but he caught you.   
“I know you don’t want to, but you gotta use your words, princesa” You looked at him with glassy eyes.   
“New boss” You whispered. He didn’t write understand, and you eventually were able to spit out minor details for him to try and understand the situation. You could tell he was mad because his eyes changed when you told him everything. They got dark. But not the kind of dark you’ve seen. You were pretty sure he would kill him.  
“Don’t kill him,” You told him and he gave you a look as if to say ‘why would I do that’ but you both knew. You smiled a little which made him smile. He kissed the top of your head and picked you up bridal style and carried you to your bed. You were exhausted from crying and talking, you didn’t think you could stay awake. You didn’t mean to fall asleep, but you did. And right before you drifted off, you mumbled an “I love you”.


	12. sensitive (NSFW!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longey to make up for the shit chapters.
> 
> nsfw duh.
> 
> typos? most likely. 
> 
> random stuff at end if ur interested.

No matter how much you loved the legends, you still didn’t like socializing. You’d always been this way. But then again, you were sitting on the couch watching Tav crush Elliott and Ajay at some game you weren’t paying attention to. The original plan was to watch a movie, but now everyone was engrossed in the virtual competition happening in front of them. Tav was sitting next to you, but there was enough room between the two of you to have your legs curled up next to you. You were leaning on your left arm, head in hand as you scrolled through your phone. Tav leaned forward to focus more on the screen, causing his arm to barely brush against your calf. But it was enough for your body to want more. 

You didn’t know what was going on today. Ever since you woke up, you were just… extremely sensitive. It was annoying. It was mainly only with Tav, though. The slight graze of his arm sent shockwaves through your body, causing you to shift around. It seemed completely normal, but you were uncomfortable. You pressed your thighs together and closed your eyes, trying to focus on your breathing. When you opened your eyes, the game was over. You didn’t know who won, nor did you really care. But the lights were shut off and the movie picking started. You took the blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it over you, Tav taking the other half. You glared at him, but he just smiled innocently. Elliott and Renee sat on the other side of him, on this couch designed for three people. So you were quickly squished against each other. Tav scooped your legs into his lap, making you shiver slightly at the contact. He gave you a weird look, but you pretended it didn’t happen and just stared at the TV screen. Your right hand rested under the blanket and rested in between your thighs so you wouldn’t squirm. But Tav wanted to be comforting. Or whatever. Because soon, the movie started and his hand was lightly rubbing one of your calves. You tried to shake him off, but he looked at you confused, once again. Your eyes pleaded him to stop, so he did. But he took this moment to rake his eyes down your body. The blanket was up to your waist, but you were wearing ‘day pajamas’ as you liked to call them. A loose t shirt and some sweatpants. You ditched a bra tonight after lots of thought. He could tell as his eyes continued to take in your appearance. Your hair was up, and your left arm was holding on to your right bicep. And your right arm was, oh. Under the blanket? He stared from your hidden hand to your face, but you weren’t looking at him. His right hand traveled under the blanket and up your leg, which made you freeze. You looked at him with wide eyes as he gave a confused look. His hand quickly moved from your calf to your thigh, then moving from your outer thigh to caressing your inner thigh. Your thighs clamped shut on his hand as you begged him with your eyes to stop. But he wouldn’t. Your right hand tried to grab ahold of his wrist, but he was too quick. As you tried to focus on the screen, his fingers started moving over your clothed heat, making your mouth fall open slightly. It shouldn’t feel this good, but it did. Your legs loosened their grip as he continued to move through the layers of your clothing. You made a noise as you felt his fingers trace your entrance, and you tried your best to make it sound like a cough, causing him to smirk. His fingers moved around your lips, causing you to become wetter and wetter. He was surprised at how aroused you were, but it turned him on just as much. He slowly inserted a finger in you and you had to put a hand over your mouth to prevent noises from escaping. You sunk down against the arm of the couch, making your lower half closer to him. You closed your eyes and tried to pretend you were falling asleep, but your body froze when his did as well.

“Hey, is she ok?” You heard Elliott ask Tav. 

“Yea, she’s not feeling very well, I might take her back to her room. You think that’s ok?” You could feel your heart beating very fast. If the two of you left, it would not be the quiet night he was presenting. 

-

Once the two of you managed to exit the room, you walked as far away from him as possible. It was no use though. You knew. He knew. You knew that he knew. He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer and leaning down, whispering into your ear,

“Are you just going to pretend that you don’t want to have fun?” A chill went down your spine as you felt your face grow hot. You were now stopped, him next to you while you were frozen in place. Your gaze fell to the floor as the two of you continued to walk to your rooms. Well, his.

As you walked into his room, you felt like it was a first date. You felt so awkward and out of place. You just stood there, watching him turn on the lights and lock the door. His back was to you for most of it, and his t shirt was helping prove your point of his super hot back muscles. And the way his biceps flexed just doing these stupid things. These stupid, normal things. 

He was walking towards you now. You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, but it was replaced with a pit in your stomach. He looked at you and you didn’t know what to say, or do, for that matter. He didn’t stop in front of you, though. He walked almost straight into you. So you backed up. And you were successful for a couple of steps, until your back hit the wall. He felt like he was looming over you. You weren’t nervous, because for once in your life, you trusted someone. You were almost… excited? He kissed you softly, your eyes fluttering shut. Your lips moved in sync, your mouth falling open and giving him access once he asked. His right hand moved from your waist to the space next to your head, on the wall. He gripped your hip harder as he kissed you with more hunger than before. Your hands were on his torso, almost like you were trying to push him away, but you didn’t want to apply enough force for him to move. The hand resting on your hip slowly traveled up and under your shirt, cupping one of your breasts as he leaned further into you, kissing you roughly. Your hands wrapped around his neck,  
trying to keep him in place, on your lips. His fingers grazed over one of your nipples and your back arched off the wall, without any thought. You felt him smirk into the kiss and you wanted to say something, but you were way to horny for conversations right now. As his hand roamed your chest, your hands fell to the hem of his shirt, tugging at it. He pulled away and looked at you.

“Do you wanna go to my room?” He asked softly, but you replied by pulling his shirt up. He lifted his arms in compliance and watched you take your own shirt off and discard it on the ground. That was an image he would never forget. You were standing there, chest heaving, face flushed slightly, waiting for him. You would never understand how beautiful you were to him. He grinded up against you as he attacked your lips with his. You shook off your sweatpants and shoved his shorts down, his underwear going with them. You tried to get your underwear off, but you were struggling, so he helped you. But he ran his finger in-between your lips before taking them off. You moaned slightly into the kiss. You hooked one of your legs on to his hips and he held you by your thighs as he lifted you up. He pressed you into the wall to help you, but you had it covered. Your left hand was gripping his shoulder, your thighs squeezing around his waist, ankles locked, as your right hand grabbed him and lined him up. He thrust his hips up into you and the noise you made could be called a scream in some people’s minds. Your right hand quickly moved to the back of his neck as he continued his movements. Your forehead rested against his right shoulder as you softly kissed his neck. His head was tilted slightly back, eyes closed in pure bliss. No words were really said. Just moans and groans from the two of you as well as the sound of you getting rammed against a wall. Your hips rolled against his and he groaned as he hit you somewhere very deep. You did it again, and again before he stopped.

“Ok now can we go back to the room?” He asked you, out of breath. You nodded. So he carried you from your spot to his room, all while he was still inside you. It wasn’t a long walk, but you kissed lightly at his neck and rolled your hips against him again and he grinned at you. “You really are horny tonight, aren’t you?” You shrugged as he set you down on the ground next to his bed. He was waiting for you to lay down first, but you grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him onto the mattress, very close to the headboard. He looked surprised, but not upset as you leaned down and kissed him hard. Your left hand held on to the headboard as your right lined him up with your entrance, once again. You sunk down on him slowly, your eyes closing and he groaned in pleasure. He whispered some curse words, but you were getting impatient and started to move. He grabbed your hips, probably leaving marks for tomorrow. You sat back on your heels and ran a hand through your hair that somehow became undone before you rose and ground down on him. You started to establish a pace, so you placed your hands on his torso for balance. He looked up at you. The way you were muttering under your breath was hot. The way your eyes were closed, head falling back because of the pleasure you were creating was hot. He thrust up into you, throwing you off your rhythm. You looked down at him, but then it soon was up at him, as he flipped you over. He thrust into you hard. harder than any previous time. You didn’t know where he got this momentum from, but you didn’t care. You moaned as he kissed your neck, sucking at a spot right below your shoulder. You were pretty sure the whole bed was moving now. His lips left your skin, but your eyes stayed shut, gripping the sheets as he continued to fuck you. He slowed down, making you open your eyes to look at him with curiosity.

"What?" 

"Just wanted to see your pretty face when I do this," Your face read confusion as he spoke, but you quickly let out a loud moan as he caught you off guard and pounded into you. His pelvis brushed against your clit and his cock hit your sweet spot. The legends could probably hear you from a building over at the rate you were going. Your brought your hand up to your mouth, forming a fist and biting into it, trying to muffle your noises. But he increased speed and continued at that angle. Your other arm wrapped around his back, pushing him lower on to you. He looked down at you and you could feel yourself coming closer to your release. 

"I'm- c-" Your words were muffled as you kissed him roughly. He kept his pace, pushing you over the edge. You couldn't focus on the kiss as the feeling washed over you, your mouth falling open slightly. Your eyes rolled into the back of your skull as your nails raked down his back. Your body wasn't done though. Once he came, your body had a mini-orgasm, making you moan, which surprised you both. He was about to pull out when you pushed him over, so you were on top now. You smirked down at him. His cock was still in you as you rested your head on his chest. He turned off the light as you both caught your breath. One of his hands came up to rub light circles on your back as the other caressed your thigh. Your arms wrapped under his neck, and you pulled the blanket over the two of you. He whispered 'goodnight' and you looked up at him in the dark. 

"Mmm love you" You said, lazily kissing his lips before falling asleep. 

That comment made him hard all over again.

-

You woke up the next morning in the same position you fell asleep in, just sideways. He was laying on his left side, you on your right. Your faces were very close to each other’s. Your left leg was hooked over his hips and legs. All with he was still inside you. You would wake him up if you tried to move, so you gave in and fell back asleep.

-

The second time you woke up, it wasn’t as peaceful. You could hear banging on your door and you could hear both of your phones buzzing. The two of you groaned, but got up. As you rose from the bed, you lost your balance. You caught yourself, but Tav looked at you funny.

“Okay don’t give me that look, this is all you.” He started laughing although you were not. He managed to throw on shorts and he was putting a shirt as you spoke to him. This left you standing with your arms crossed, trying to be serious, completely naked. You could feel his eyes devour you as his laughter died down. 

“Can y’all open up? We have to train today!” You heard Elliott yell while he banged on the door. You rolled your eyes and threw on one of his hoodies, picking up your clothes and walking over to the door. You swung it open. You assumed the ‘we’ meant him and the legends, but didn’t expect some of them to be standing there with him. Your eyes went wide as you took in the sight. 

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” Anita said as you tried to think of an excuse or lie to cover it up.

“Aww! Tav finally figured girls out!” Ajay laughed as Tav appeared behind you. 

“I knew girls before her, for your information.” He argued as he appeared behind you. This lead to the two of them to start bickering, so you snuck off to your room.

“So are you going to provide some information or pretend we all didn’t just see you limping from his room?” Anita said from your doorway. You jumped, confused at how she got in so silently. You finished up your hair and looked in the mirror, making sure you didn’t have any visible hickeys or what not. 

“I don’t know, it just kinda happened.” You murmured, looking down. She put her arm around your shoulders as you walked out.

“Hey, no one’s mad. Life gets boring around here. It’s fun to see some young love in our lives.” You scoffed and rolled your eyes. The two of you followed behind the group of legends, continuing small talk.

You were about to part ways when you grabbed Anita’s arm. 

“Hey, can you actually, uhm, do me a favor?” She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “So my new boss is kind of one of those people from my past that I do NOT want to see but he wants to see me. Can you come with me?” 

“Of course.” She said immediately appearing by your side. “Now which asshole was he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all don't write fanfic, especially nsfw, it's so awkward. like its fun but also its so weird. like lemme just think of sexy names of all these things that is just not necessary. 
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> i love writing and im a whore for apex so here we are.


	13. emotions & desks (SAD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a sad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/l/n- your last name (IF ur new here)
> 
> **There's no sexual actions, just some very uncomfortable interactions relating to non-con so read at own risk <3

As you made your way towards his office, you could feel yourself growing more and more vulnerable. You thought you were hiding it well, but Anita noticed.

"Head up, soldier. You aren't the kid you were. You're stronger. You're smarter." She said as you came to a halt in front of his door. She patted your back before saying, "I'll be out here the whole time. I promise." You gave her a small smile and lightly knocked on his door. It quickly swung open.

"Y/n! How are you? Such a coincidence that you work here." 

God you hated him. He was so happy all the time. You put on a fake smile and tried to seem content.

"I know! It's so wild! You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, come in, come in." He motioned you inside. "Ms.Williams, you probably are needed somewhere, no?" Your heart sunk. She opened her mouth to speak but his facial expression read 'leave'. She nodded, gave you a sympathetic look, and walked down the hall. You watched her go, but his hand rested on your lower back and ushered you in to his room. 

You sat down in a chair in front of his desk and he leaned against his desk, instead of sitting behind it. 

"How are you? It's been forever. You look," You could feel his eyes drag over you and you looked away from him. "Really good." You looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm really good, actually! Finished college, stayed out of treatment centers, worked some jobs, and now I'm here." You said, pretty quickly. You couldn't relax. Your leg was bouncing and you felt as if it was visibly obvious. He nodded and pulled the other chair very close to you and sat down. He rested his hand on your leg, making it stop bouncing. Your eyes were glued to it. 

"I'm glad your doing well. Listen, I should probably send you down so you can actually work, but the legends have a game tomorrow, so they'll be gone all day. You should stop by." You couldn't tell if he winked at you or not, but you smiled and nodded. He let you go, and you practically sprinted out. 

You couldn't catch your breath. You were trying to open your phone, and get out of this building as fast as possible. Once you were outside, you sunk to the ground and caught your breath. You typed out several messages to Tav, but you ended up not sending anything.

-

You managed to get to your office and started working as soon as you arrived. You plugged in your earbuds and drowned everyone out as you focused on the tasks in front of you.

-

You saw a figure in your doorway, so you looked up and took out an earbud.

"I'm leaving, you sure your okay with locking up by yourself?" Ally asked. Ally helped you with a lot of the mechanics and was a very friendly face. You had gone out for drinks a couple of times, but you weren't super close. You smiled and nodded as she walked out. You sighed to yourself. You unlocked your phone and scrolled through your notifications. You had several missed calls and messages from the legends. You heard someone clear their throat, so you looked up, immediately freezing.

"How was your day?" This man would not let you live without him in your life. You nodded and answered 'good'. He walked closer and you stood up, trying to make yourself bigger than you were.

"You know, I was actually just heading out," He put his hand on your bicep and pushed you against your desk. Your breath got caught in your throat. You tried to move away from him but you were blocked in. 

"You know, I've missed you. Thought about you a lot through the years," His eyes flicked from your eyes to your lips than back up. "And now that we're older," He slid one of his hands up from your waist to right under your breast. You swallowed and held back the tears that were so close to falling. "And you've only become more of a tease..."

"Aye, princesa! ¿Donde estas?" Tav and Elliott burst through the main door, Renee trying to hold them back and failing. They all spotted the scene in front of them. Your eyes went wide as you heard them, your head shot in their direction, your face pleading for help. You were still pinned against the desk as he glanced over to them as well, realizing how this looked. 

"Dude, get off her!" Elliott said, striding forward and trying to shove him off of you. 

"Ell, stop" Renee said loud enough for him to hear and put his hands up in surrender. 

"Ms.y/l/n and I were just having a conversation, maybe you guys can wait outside while we finish up?" He was walking to close the door separating the room they were in and your office when Renee slapped her hand on the wood. Her eyes were lighter than normal, which meant she was hearing voices.

“You sure? Because I’m sure as hell a conversation does not involve you all up on her.” She said coldly. You couldn’t see his face, but you could tell he was pissed. The three of them were in their game gear, but you could read Tav’s sad expression through his mask.

“This is none of your concern,”

“Pretty sure it is” Elliott chimed in. He elbowed Tav who stepped forward, next to Renee.

“Yea, she’s kinda my girlfriend.” Everyone’s eyes went wide, besides Elliot who fist pumped the air. Your face couldn’t keep up with your brain as a couple tears ran down your face. 

“I’m sorry? Y/n never brought you up.” The anger in his voice increasing. Tav shrugged and walked towards you. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tav, Renee and Elliott all rushed towards you. You nodded, tears finally falling once surrounded by the three of them. Your boss fled the scene, but no one was leaving your side. 

-

You all went back to Tav’s. You went into his room to take a shower while Renee and Elliott ordered some food. Tav closed his bedroom door while you were in the bathroom, getting ready to shower. Tav grabbed a hoodie and a pair of his boxers and some towels and handed them to you. You gave him a shy smile, and he left. You hoped the shower was loud enough to cover your soft cries as you let out your pent up tears. 

Once you stepped out of the shower, you got dressed. You couldn’t look at yourself in the mirror. His boxers were a bit big, but you rolled them so they were ok. You pulled the hood over your head as you walked out and into his room. He was laying on the bed, on his phone. He turned to look at you and sat up quickly, opening his arms. You thought all the tears were gone, but as you fell into his arms, you couldn’t help yourself.

“I’m sorry,” You whispered. 

“Sorry? For what? You boss being a disgusting human being and trying to take advantage of you? No, chica. This is not on you.” You looked up at him after wiping your tears and kissed him softly. He was so warm and nice. You felt protected in his arms. You were curled up next to him, your left hand coming up to cup his cheek and pull him closer to you. When the kiss broke, your foreheads rested against each others. 

“Did you mean it?

“Mean what?” 

“That I’m kind of your girlfriend?”

“Did you mean it when you said ‘I love you’?” You looked away, your cheeks flushing. 

“Dinner’s here you lovebirds!” Elliott yelled. You kissed him quickly on the lips before climbing over him and going to get your food. He watched you walk out. He laughed quietly to himself, before following you out.


	14. relax (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sappy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a cutie. 
> 
> y'all like how i get to just put my opinions and thoughts into your brain? sorry if you actually like dates. but she's a character in my mind, and you just happen to be her :)  
> alternate universe?

You didn’t HATE dates. You didn’t like the idea of them. You were very okay with staying in and watching a movie or… Netflix and chilling. Yet, you were finishing your makeup to go out. On a date. You took a step back and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing some light washed, ripped jeans with a black shirt that was fitted and cropped. Just a bit. You smoothed out your hair and walked towards the door, to see Tav.

You went somewhere very quiet and just talked for the whole time. You learned about his childhood and stupid stuff he did in high school. He talked more than you did, but you didn't mind that. You may have felt safe with him, but that never meant spilling your guts. You also learned that Elliott can't keep his mouth shut. Well, you knew that. But at the weekly Apex 'update' meetings, the issue from yesterday slipped out of his mouth. The temporary director of Apex was not happy with this and your boss was fired. You didn't mind it. In fact, you were grateful Elliott talked too much, for once. 

-

You guys were walking around, holding hands like some cliche couple as the sun went down. You went back to yours to get ready for the night. Tav changed and then was back at your door, knocking loudly to be let in. You let him in as you finished brushing your teeth. He watched you as you walked away, admiring you. Your hair was in a messy bun and your sleep shorts were way too short for the public eye. Your grey tank top bunched up and was showing a little bit of skin in between the hem of your top and your waistband of your shorts. He only moved a couple of steps from when you let him in as you exited your bathroom. 

"You coming?" You said as you walked into your room, turning on the lamp next to your bed so you wouldn't have to get up to turn the light off. He followed you in, still staring at you. You practically jumped on your bed and laid on your back, taking a deep breath. You closed your eyes and just relaxed for the first time in a while. You felt the bed shift, but you didn't really pay much attention to it.

Your eyes did open when you felt soft kisses on your chest, though. You had a small smile on your face as your hands snuck up behind him. One went to the base of his neck and ran through his hair while the other held onto his back. He looked up at you before sliding one of his hands under your shirt. He started to kiss up your neck, towards your ear.

"Just relax. It's all about you tonight, princesa." You closed your eyes as he continued to kiss all over you, leaving no area untouched. Your top came off at some point, as he was also slowly pulling your shorts off. He kissed up your legs and then pulled your panties down at an even slower rate. The cold air made a chill run down your spine. You felt his hands run up your legs to your hips, one arm placed over your abdomen to prevent you from squirming. You felt his hot breath close to your heat and you tried to not make a noise. But your wishes were answered quickly as he started devouring you. You moaned as one of your hands grabbed onto his hair, pushing him closer to you, while the other gripped the sheets next to you. He threw your right leg over his shoulder as he continued to lick you up and down. His hand came up to help him out, making more sensations run through your body. Your back slightly arched as you felt the numbness take over your body, which quickly turned into a loud moan as you came. You released your grip and tried to catch your breath. He leaned in to kiss you, but you pointed to the bathroom without opening your eyes.

"Nope. Brush." You heard him chuckle as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before returning to you. When he came back, he kissed your forehead, which made you open your eyes and look at him. He was leaning against the headboard as you lay flat on your back, in the middle of the bed. You reached your hand out to him, and he grabbed it. But instead of pulling yourself up, you just laced your fingers with his. He moved to be on top of you as the two of you pushed his shorts down. Your left hand and his right stayed intertwined near your head as he lined himself up with you. You squeezed his hand as he slowly entered you, moaning softly. He didn't move, so you looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just..." His eyes scanned your face, trying to take it all in, "Perfect." You gave him a funny look.

"Ew go away, lover boy." You teased but ended your laughing fit with a passionate kiss. He slowly pulled himself out and thrust back in, taking his time. For once. 

Tonight wasn't one of your quickies or an all-nighter. It was simply more than that. Sure, you both had feelings when fucking before, but tonight you guys weren't chasing your releases. You just wanted the moment to last forever. It was just the two of you, in a dark room, and there was way more than sex happening. You hated the term 'making love' but that's what it felt like. There was a lot of eye contact and a lot of slow kisses. You giggled a little. And when it was over, you put your clothes back on and laid down. You rested your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he stroked your hair. His right hand was resting near your head and you brought your left up to rest on top of his. He softly kissed your head. 

"Psst."

"Yea?"

"I love you." You were nervous saying that. You didn't like being the one to make the big deals. But you also didn't really understand why it was such an important part of relationships. Your feelings towards 'I love you' were the complete opposite of what they were 'supposed' to be. It was such an overused phrase in your mind that they were just words. But not right now.

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending this soon... probably at 20 or sooner. it's been fun, but i'm running out of ideas!!


	15. it's just sex. (NSFW!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> country music was playing while i wrote this. so you let me know what THAT means...
> 
> it's really dirty so uh caution(?) 
> 
> pretty sure all 3(?) parts are sex so this is for those moments when ur lonely. no? just me? ok luv yall.

The legends had a late-game today. That meant you had the night to yourself. And you were going to take advantage of it. When Tav brought it up, you spaced out before he even ended his sentence. You tried to seem sad, but you were excited. You loved spending time with Tav and the legends, but you needed your alone time. 

You took a hot shower and just threw on one of Tav's hoodies before relaxing into your mattress. You sighed and opened your laptop to look for a show. You checked the time and realized you had some time before Tav would be back. Not a lot, but enough. Especially if he was going to shower before coming over. You guys basically alternated between each other's rooms to sleep in. You found some random movie to throw on before digging through your suitcase. There were only unnecessary things left in your bag, so it wasn't hard to find. Once you grabbed it, you quickly returned to your bed and got comfortable. It was dark out, and only your bedside light was on, as well as the illuminating light from your laptop. You took a few deep breaths, trying to not sike yourself out. You didn't need Tav to make you feel good. You could do it yourself. You sighed and stared down at the object in your hand. 

"Now or never." You mumbled to yourself. You laid back and glanced at your laptop as you pressed the 'on' button. The familiar, quiet buzzing made your stomach do a flip. You were too eager, so you quickly placed the vibrator where you needed it most. You slowly ran it around your heat as you closed your eyes and relaxed. You focused on your clit, for right now, moving the object in tight circles. You felt yourself growing close, so you removed it from your clit, edging yourself so you could savor the moment. You returned the small device to your clit, your legs twitching in anticipation. Your other hand ran underneath your sweatshirt and massaged one of your breasts, making you moan silently. 

-

Tav didn't win, but he didn't go down first. He was tired though and just wanted to fall asleep with you in his arms. When did he get so cheesy? 

Once he got home, he showered and went over to your place as quickly as he could. He knocked on your door lightly and waited. Nothing. He knocked again. Then texted you. He wasn't very patient, so he grabbed the spare key you gave him once sharing a bed became a regular ordeal. He entered your small apartment and looked around. The lights were off and you were nowhere to be seen. He felt his subconscious become anxious, but he brushed it off and knew you were probably sleeping. He put his phone and keys on your kitchen counter before walking towards your room. Your door was cracked and heard a muffled noise. You were most likely having a nightmare. But then it became clear those weren't nightmare noises. And the hum was not the air conditioning. He slowly stepped into your doorway and opened the door, eyes widening at the sight. 

You were on your bed, legs spread. One hand was between your legs and the other was up your, well his, hoodie. Your mouth was slightly agape in silent pleasure. He could see everything from where he was standing. He didn't know what to say or do. Should he interrupt you and let you know he's there? Or does he turn and leave? You mumbled something under your heavy breathing, your eyes visibly squeezing shut as your head fell back. He could see the way your heat was reacting to the pressure and speed of the vibrator as the fire in the pit of your stomach grew bigger and bigger. You brought one leg up, and your foot against the mattress as your other leg started to shake slightly. Your breathing grew heavy and Tav had to lean against the doorframe to not melt into the floor. He thought you riding him was hot? This... this was the best sight to come home to. You whispered his name as you relaxed into your pillows, coming down from your orgasm. You turned the device off and just laid it down on the bed while you decided what to do next. You opened your eyes and looked at the ceiling before going to turn the movie off. Your eyes were heavy, as you were pretty exhausted. You didn't really notice Tav until he quietly called your name.

"Oh, uhm, hey." You were a bit flustered once you saw him there. And by the looks of it, he'd been there for a while. "How long have you been standing there?' His gaze shifted from yours, then to the floor, and slowly back up as his eyes ran down your body. 

"A bit." He said before he walked to the other side of the bed. You nodded and put your laptop on your desk. You went to put your vibrator away when he snatched it.

"Too slow" You gave him an annoyed look.

"Give it back." 

"Why should I? It's my replacement, isn't it?" He tried to look offended, but you knew he was too cocky to think a small machine was better than him. 

"No, I was just bored and it was here." You held out your arm as he examined it. He sighed and went to place it in your hand.

"Thank yaah-!" You squealed as he grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the bed. "You bitch!" You yelled at him as you struggled to fight him off. You wrestled for a couple of minutes before you wrapped your arm around his neck, holding him close to your chest. You wrapped your legs around his waist and flipped him so you were on top.

"Ha!" You said before placing a hand on his chest and walking back over to your suitcase.

"I let you win!" He said as you walked back over to him, one eyebrow raised.

"Mmm, and I staged my night to make you jealous." You said with a roll of your eyes as you crawled under the covers. 

"So sassy! Do I have to slap some sense into you?" He asked as he laid down next to you. You leaned on your right elbow, turning to look at him.

"Your gonna need a lot more than a slap to knock some sense into me." 

"Good thing I fight for a living." You rolled your eyes.

"You have your own room, you know." You said before rolling over. He grabbed you and your back was flush against his chest. You closed your eyes and whimpered quietly as you felt his half-hard member against your bare back-half. His lips were close to your neck. So close, that you felt his hot breath on your neck. One of his hands slid under your hoodie and grazed across your abdomen as the other gently ran over your pelvis. 

"But how would you get taught any lessons?" His voice was lower as he whispered into your ear, sending chills down your spine. You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding in. His fingers gentled ran over your entrance, making you whine softly. You were wet all over again as soon as he grinded against you. 

"Are you going to answer me, princesa?" He asked, keeping his grave tone. You nodded, but he pressed you closer to him. 

"Use your words."

"I-I-uhm-I don't know." You whispered. He laughed quietly before his hand traveled up and squeezed your breast.

"Well for starters," His other hand ran down your thigh before running back up and squeezing your ass, making you squirm, trying to move to away from him. 

"I think what you were doing was cheating," He nipped at your earlobe, "But it was insanely hot." You moaned softly. Dirty talk has never turned you on more. You tried to grind against him, but he kept you in place.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not tonight. You looked pretty exhausted earlier, no?" He placed a single kiss under your jaw. You sighed and nodded. 

"Words, babe. Words." 

"Y-yes." He released his grip, and you immediately missed it. You turned on to your other side so you could face him. You kissed him lightly and turned the light off. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you rested your head on his shoulder, softly kissing it before you rested your head on him. You both whispered 'goodnight' as you relaxed into him. You took a deep breath and drifted off.

-

You woke up early, for a change. You crept out of bed and into the kitchen, making yourself a cup of coffee. You were most likely going to end up eating breakfast with the legends this morning, as you were working the respawn chamber. You opened the curtains, letting in some light. You were in a good mood this morning. Why? You didn't know. But you felt productive and ready to kick ass. 

You browsed the internet as you drank your coffee. Once done, you went into the bathroom and did your hair and makeup. You went back into your room and went to pick out your outfit for today. You grabbed a black shirt from your closet and bent down to grab a pair of jeans from the drawers when you heard a sharp inhale. You turned to see Tav, awake. 

"Morning," You said to him before you started to take your hoodie off to change for the day. He felt like he could be drooling as he watched you hang the sweatshirt up before putting anything on. As you turned back to get your bra from the bed, you saw him just looking at you.

"What?" 

"Don't 'what?' me." You gave him a confused look and started to secure your bra.

"Woah, let's not get ahead of ourselves," He told you, making you pause. "You think you're just going to get away with being all smoking hot? No way, chica." You were the one staring now. You studied his face for any sign of... anything. Your eyes dropped to his bare chest but quickly back up, trying to not give in.

"I have work soon. So do you." 

"Don't you turn away from me." You had a look of disbelief on your face. 

"C'mon, we can be quick. Speed is my middle name." He said with a smirk.

"Octavio Speed Silva... Not much of a ring, huh?" You said as you dropped your bra and walked over to his side of the bed. You pulled the sheets away from him and ripped his shorts off. He was confused, but not complaining at this new confidence. You swung your leg over him and straddled him. You cupped his jaw and kissed him. His fingers danced along your back. Making you slowly pull away from this kiss. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" You asked him, his eyes going wide. You caught him off guard, making him fumble. You giggled and brought his gaze back up to yours. You reached one of yours in between the two of you, and lined him up. You didn't have patience right now, and quickly lowered yourself onto him. Your gaze went from looking down to the ceiling as your head fell back. A stream of curses fell from both of your lips. You brought your gaze to his, and started to move. He held on to your waist, helping you out. One of your hands was on his shoulders as the other held the headboard behind his head. The angle he was hitting you with was making it hard to stay on top. But you didn't want to be late. So you started moving faster and hid your face into the crook of his neck. You closed your eyes and tried to focus.

"Mmm, you sure you don't wanna call out sick?" You squeezed your heat around his cock, making him jolt from the pleasure.

"No." You said flatly, returning to your pace. You knew he was close. You were close too, but not as close as him. You tilted your head, making space on your neck.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss. Me." He moved your hair and started to softly kiss your neck. "Harder." He paused and looked at you before roughly attacking your neck. You could feel your eyes rolling back as your body grew hot all over. You whispered something to him before he released, you following. He rested against the headboard as you fell onto his chest. You went to swing your leg over, but he gripped your thighs. He placed a soft kiss on your lips, making you smile. 

"Love you."


	16. model-man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our lil baby filler :)
> 
> also ik i said i was gunna end it but im really ok with just having 1000 chapters of nAsTaYe things. u kno?

After your morning… activity, you went to breakfast with the legends. The two of you sat next to each other, but it felt nice to not be attached at the hip, for once. Yea, your seats were right keeping you close, but you were able to have your own conversations without being a total 'couple'. It felt nice. The familiar bell rang, signaling the legends to head to the dropship. You smiled and waved to all the legends as they headed off. Tav came up behind you and kissed your cheek before speeding off. 

-

"Dude." 

"That was on YOU, missy." Elliott said to Anita.

"Oh don't you start with me,"

"Can yuh shut yuh mouths for one second?"

"You tell 'em Chey!" Witnessing them bicker as you repaired them was your favorite part of the job. They could kill each other and still make fun of them, to their faces. 

"You guys hear about the party?" 

"Ooo! Part-aye!"

"No, like dinner, fancy, syndicate-sponsored stuff."

"Yuck."

"You're all set." You said as you patted the bandaged wound on Elliott's shoulder, making him wince. You mouthed a 'sorry' but he was too busy planning his outfit for the party. You rolled your eyes and started cleaning up.

"Dinner time! Let's go, psychos." Elliott yelled to the group, who gave him mixed expressions. "Or not, that's fine." You ushered everyone out as you turned the lights off.

-

As you got ready for bed, with clothes on, Tav appeared behind you, hugging your waist.

"You know you're coming, right?" He said before lightly kissing your shoulder. You turned around to face him.

"Coming where exactly?" You questioned, not even realizing how bad that sounded. He laughed and tried to think of something, but his mind blanked.

"Uh, here?" He said pointing to his face. You slapped his chest and climbed into your bed to get away from you. 

"Ugh, you're disgusting." You said as he followed you. "No, but seriously, where?" 

"The party" You just stared at him. Not confusion, or anger, you just stared. 

"Okay." You turned to click your light off, but he grabbed your shoulder.

"That's it?" He asked as you shook him off and turned off the only light source. 

"Yep." You rested your head on his chest, your typical position for sleep, and drifted off without second thought.

-

You didn't understand why you were questioned about going to the party until now. You realized it was almost gala-like. Loba took you out to get a dress, and you thanked her over a thousand times. You were standing in front of your mirror, studying your appearance. 

You did your makeup, a little more than usual and your hair fell into soft curls. Your dress was floor-length, navy blue a-line dress with a slit on the right side. Your shoes were a simple pair of white heels. 

"Damn." You turned to see Tav in the doorway.

"Oh, shut up." You grabbed your clutch and headed out. You met up with Renee and Elliott, the four of you going together. You grew more nervous the closer you got to the building. Once you walked in, you were star struck. It was gorgeous. All these people had more money than you could imagine. You were quickly being dragged to the bar by Renee, ordering two drinks.

"We're going to need a lot more of these for tonight." She said as you laughed. As you waited for your drinks, you looked around. Renee nudged you and nodded her head in the 'look over there' way. You looked over, realized that you were being stared at. Not in a creepy way, you hoped. You gave a soft smile before turning back to Renee.

"Dude. If guys are just going to hit on me, I'm staying with Thing 1 and Thing 2." Your eyes shifted to where Tav and Elliott were talking to someone, obviously not being serious. 

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but can I buy you, ladies, a drink?" You turned to your left to see the man from earlier. He was good looking. Like model good looking. 

"You know, I have to go do something, erm, important. She would love one though." Renee said before leaving. Did she forget Tav and you were a thing? You sighed, but smiled and started small talk with the model-man.

He was very sweet, and you guys actually ended up moving from the bar to one of those weird standing tables. You had a fair amount of alcohol in you, so you would laugh at almost anything. 

It wasn't until Renee showed up that Tav realized you were somewhere on your own. 

"Don't worry, she's with a guy." 

"I'm sorry, did you just forget last week?" Elliott asked her, seriously. She realized her mistake. 

"Oh shit." She started to pace back and forth. "It wasn't him though, it was someone else." Elliott gripped her shoulders.

"Hey, it's fine. We'll go find her." Elliott dragged Tav with him as they explored the venue. They walked in at least two hookups, making them act like boys. Tav looked around, and in the distance, he saw a man talking to a girl with your hair color, in a navy blue dress.

"Mira, there." He said to Elliott, pointing. He could recognize you from across the room. Literally. As they grew closer, Tav felt more and more... angry? No. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous. He could hear your laugh and it made his heart sink. He hated that some other guy was making you laugh the way he made you laugh.

You weren't drunk, but you were tipsy enough. You felt a strong grip on your bicep.

"Woah, leave her alone." The model-man said. Turns out he was a model. You knew it. You turned to see a mad-looking Tav and a pissed off Elliott. 

"She's kinda my girlfriend, so... no." He said with a fake smile, dragging you away, Elliott on your heels. Renee came out of nowhere and held him back as you started being taken outside the venue. As you walked home, the only sounds were the sound of your heels against the pavement and the sounds of nature. He reached his door, unlocking it.

"Wait can I-"

"No."


	17. no? no. (rough NSFW!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough nsfw... controlling... top things :)

You swallowed hard as you were pushed into his room. He had a dark look in his eye, making your stomach do a flip.

"Look, it wasn't flirting, I promise. I just... I don't know," You said, stumbling over your words and yourself as you were being backed up into his room. Your knees hit the back of the bed, so you sat. He remained standing, saying nothing. You started to take your shoes off and went to get up to place them next to the door when he grabbed you.

"You're mine, got it?" He growled. He was serious. You weren't scared, you knew he wouldn't hurt you. And you knew how this would end. You nodded softly. And he pulled you closer to him, "Words, princesa. Words."

"Yes," You whispered as he moved your hair to one side, running his fingers down your arm. You shivered, and he smirked. He spun you around, unzipping your dress. When it fell to the floor, he tossed it on one of the chairs so it wouldn't get ruined. Awe. But his eyes turned back to you, immediately. He took in your appearance.

"You wanted this tonight, didn't you." He whispered into your ear as he ran his hands down your side. "Did you want me to get jealous? So you could see what happened?" 

"No," He looked at you, long and hard. You swallowed. 

"You look good in white." He said before walking away, leaving you standing there in your white lace bra and matching panties. What just happened? You waited for him to return, but he didn't. So you slipped out and went back to yours. 

You took a quick shower after taking off your makeup. You put an outfit together for tomorrow and brought it back over to Tav's. You put it down on the table before wandering into his room. You weren't focusing on your surroundings and practically ran into him.

"Sorry," You whispered, avoiding eye contact. But then your eyes wandered over his body as he stood there in a towel. It hung low on his hips, showing off his v. Your gaze slowly shifted up, and he was staring right at you. He looked frustrated. "What's wrong?" You asked quietly. You went to cup his face in one of your hands, but he stopped you. His other hand slipped under your shirt, causing chills to spread throughout your body. He brought you closer and kissed you, rough. His hand was on your back now, still under your shirt. He quickly moved from your mouth to your jaw, nipping playfully.

"You want that lesson?" His voice was low. His voice always got like this during these moments but it never failed to make you aroused. You nodded and started to say 'Yes' when he pushed you onto the bed. He climbed over you, towel falling in the process. "Eyes up here, princesa" He said before pulling your shirt off. As your arms were raised, one of his hands grabbed your wrists, holding them above your head. He kissed down your chest, making you squirm as his tongue flicked over your nipples, your back arching into him. He pulled your panties down and released your hands.

"Keep them there" You nodded as his head dove in between your legs. You moaned quietly as his mouth went to work. Your head rested back and your eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. You could feel the familiar sensation growing closer, as you became louder. It was right there, and he pulled away right before you went over. Your eyes shot open as he smirked up at you.

"You dick."

"I would watch that mouth if I were you." You sat up on your hands and raised an eyebrow. 

"Mmm, but you're not." He grabbed your ankles and pulled you to the end of the bed. You were almost eye-level with his cock, making it hard to keep eye contact with him. He leaned down, his face coming very close to yours. You were focused on his expression so much, that when he plunged two of his fingers in you, you practically fell forward on to him. Hands gripping his shoulders as you buried your face in his neck to muffle your cries of pleasure. He knew what made you scream, and that was his goal tonight. You scooted back against the headboard, fingers still inside you. You were covering your mouth with your hands, trying to make yourself as quiet as possible. He looked up at you and shook his head in disappointment. When he got up, you almost sighed in relief. But you realized he was coming back. Tie in hand. Was it wrong that you felt a bit excited? If this was punishment, you were NOT complaining. He was on top of you now but was tying your hands above your head. His cock ran against your heat unintentionally, make you whimper and squirm. You could see his smug expression and wanted to slap it off his face, but as he moved away, you realized your hands were not able to move. You watched him carefully as he sat back, thinking. What was he going to do with you? He quickly got up, wrapping his fallen towel around his waist and walking out. You heard the front door shut. Was he just going to leave you here?

-

When he came back, you were relieved. The towel was shed, and a familiar buzzing filled your ears. Your eyes went wide as he examined it. He messed with the speeds for a couple of seconds before his eyes fell on you.

"Let's see who’s better." He said before crawling between your legs. He didn't wait, just immediately placed it on your clit. You pulled on restraints as your back arched. He chuckled and increased the speed. You bit your lip, trying to keep quiet. He pressed it harder into you, making your eyes roll back. You whispered something, but he couldn't hear you.

"You say something?" He said, removing it, making you whine. 

"N-n-no" He looked at you, and then returned it to where you needed it most. You looked relaxed and content, so he made it go faster. You mumbled some curse words. You were staying pretty quiet, but he wasn't having any of it. So he slipped two digits into you, the vibrator still in place. You whined and tried to move away, the feeling becoming overwhelming. 

"T-ta-" You couldn't finish your sentence because you moaned so loud. He curved his fingers, hitting your g spot. You couldn't help it, you tried so hard to not make a noise but your body was practically shaking. You were whimpering and moaning his name as you grew closer, but he stopped. Again. You whined as he placed the device somewhere, you weren't really focusing. You were very dazed from all the pleasure, your whole body was buzzing. Your eyes were closed as he kissed your jaw, making sure you were still up.

"You tired?" He asked you, genuinely wondering. 

"No," You said while stifling a yawn. He laughed and untied your wrists. 

"Cmon, your tired. Bedtime." 

"No"

"No?"

"No." You were looking in his eyes now, and he was doing the same. One of your hands was able to sneak down between the two of you and wrap around him, his eyes closing in pleasure while he groaned. "We can be quick," You said, your eyes pleading him to say yes. He sighed but positioned himself at your entrance, slowly pushing in. Your eyes closed as he started moving, your legs wrapped around his waist, making him hit deeper. It didn't take very long for you to feel your orgasm approaching. He started thrusting harder, so much force that you weren't sure when you were going to cum anymore. You were so unsure, that when it hit you, it lasted longer than anything before. Your eyes rolled back as your whole body was filled with so much pleasure, it was almost painful. You were pretty sure you saw stars, moaning extremely loud. That made Tav laugh, but it ended shortly as he came soon after. You were so exhausted, you didn't know if you were going to get up. You were on his side of the bed, so he lifted you up to move you over.

You started to walk to the bathroom, as you felt warmth slowly creeping down your leg. You looked down, seeing cum running down your leg. You made some kind of noise, making Tav worry. 

"You okay?" You replied with an 'Mmhmm' before getting back into bed. If you told him, he'd probably need round 2, and you weren't up for that. You kissed him and as soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out.


	18. what movie even is this? (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you read it, didn't you? i get sick off certain music genres because i listen to music 24/7 to keep me sane, SO country is up right now.
> 
> basically this chapter was solely based on 'T-Shirt' bc my goal in life is to have a man love me the way these country boys say they love these girls. now you know my life story.
> 
> these chapters are just stupid now. im sorry. they are probably all the same. someone plz tell me if i should make other stuff or not. grammarly is not happy with my grammar right now. lol jokes on u.

The two of you were just lounging on the couch. You were at the left end, head on the arm of the couch, while your feet were in Tav's lap who was sitting at the right end. He was not paying attention to the movie as he scrolled through his phone. He picked this movie too. You glanced over at him, but he was too engrossed in his screen to notice. You sighed and leaned forward, grabbing the remote off of his coffee table. You searched for a new movie, quickly finding one. You laid back down and watched the opening scenes.

You were halfway in when you yawned. You were struggling to keep your eyes open. You ran a hand over your face, it rested over your eyes for a couple of seconds. The movie went quiet, so you opened your eyes, but no. There was a sex scene starting. You were wide awake now. The moaning coming from the screen was filling the room. It just never seemed to end. You glanced at Tav who was watching the screen now. His phone was put down once the scene changed. He looked at you. You sighed but sat up, getting on your knees next to him. You looked into his green eyes, his face barely illuminated by the TV. You leaned in, cupping his jaw and kissing him softly. His right hand reached around and firmly grabbing your ass. You gasped and fell forward, your arms trying to brace your fall. They just landed on his chest as his other steadied you.

"You okay?" He said with a small smile. You rolled your eyes and palmed him through his shorts as a response. "Okay! Okay!" You laughed lightly before grabbing his face to kiss him again. His hands ran up your thighs, and gripped on to your right one, helping you move it to the other side of him. You sat lightly but you could still feel his hard member. You smirked at him and kissed down his neck, playing with the hem of his shirt. One hand ran up his chest, under his shirt before the other raised it off, placing it next to you on the couch. He ran his hands underneath yours, lightly squeezing your breasts as you kissed down his chest. You paused your kisses as your breathing became heavy. You gathered yourself and started to kiss back up to his face. You held his jaw and looked at him.

"You're so pretty." You whispered to him. 

"I try" And with that, he brought your shirt above your head, tossing it somewhere. You huffed because it was probably gone forever, but as gripped your hips and made you grind against him, it was quickly forgotten. You got off of him, pulling down your shorts and underwear in one. All he could see was your silhouette, but as you leaned down to take his shorts off, his vision adjusted. He snapped out of his trance and helped you. You slowly stepped closer and positioning yourself over him. He nodded and you lowered yourself, a smile forming on your face as you took a deep breath.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, leaning back into the couch as his hands wandered to your hips. He couldn't see it, but your cheeks grew hot. No matter what he said, you always felt shy and not worthy of his comments. You tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear and shrugged, looking anywhere but at him. If you weren't about to have sex, this would cute. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Your eyes snapped to his.

"What? No. I mean- I'm okay with this. It's not this- It's not anything, really, it's uhm, there is no it," You fumbled over your words as your hands started to intertwine the way they did when you were embarrassed. He put one of his hands on both of yours, stopping the movement. You slowly looked up at him. You started to speak, but he cut you off.

"Don't apologize." You quickly shut your mouth. You looked down, at the two of you, and then up to his face. His hand returned to your waist so you shifted your weight and placed your left hand on his shoulder and the other resting on his chest. You started to slowly move, making him groan. The TV light behind you was bright, casting a shadow of you on the wall behind you. You stared at it as you increased your pace. He was staring at you, almost a silhouette. The way the light was glowing around you, it made you look like a goddess. As your eyes were glued to your shadow, watching its every move, unfamiliar moaning started filling the room. You stopped and looked at him. You then spun around to look at the TV.

"Jesus, they're so horny." You muttered, turning back around to face him. 

"Oh, and we aren't?" You glared at him and got your face a centimeter away from his. During your staring contest, he quickly became bored, and thurst up into you, making you practically hang on to him.

"God, I hate you so much." You muttered as one hand was placed on his chest to keep him in place as the other ran a hand through your hair, getting it out of your face. You started moving quickly after, wanting this to be over. Not because you didn't like it, you loved it and you loved him even more. You were just tired. You used every last ounce of energy as you pushed the two of you over. You pulled yourself off and went back to your previous position next to him. You grabbed his shirt before he could and put it on. It just barely passed your butt, but you were tired. He got up and put his shorts on before turning the TV off. You weren't getting up, so he turned to you.

"Are you coming?"

"Carry me?" He sighed and laughed

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, who just sat on your dick for at least 10 minutes?" He lunged at you and threw you over his shoulder. You let out a small scream at first but then reached out and squeezed his ass. 

"Did you just-" 

"Mmhmm," You said, obviously half asleep due to the way you were acting. He set you down on your side of the bed. He left the room to grab your clothes and by the time he returned, you were out cold. He laughed quietly to himself. He kissed your forehead before drifting off to sleep.

-

As you got ready, you were blasting music. You needed some motivation, and music always solved your problems. You were doing your makeup and singing along to some song that you happened to know when Tav came in to drop off a coffee. He put everything on the counter before looking for you. It wasn't very hard as you were very loud. You were only in a pair of jeans and a bra, so as you were humming to yourself, going to get your shirt, Tav whistled.

"Did you just catcall me?" You stopped in your tracks.

"Is it catcalling if you love me?" He said with a hopeful smile. You rolled your eyes and smiled before walking over and giving him a quick kiss. As you walked by, he slapped your ass.

"Can you behave yourself?" You snapped before taking a sip of your coffee. You practically moaned after taking a sip. "God I love you." You said to your cup of coffee. Definitely not weird. Tav gave you a weird look but you just ignored him as you continued to get ready.

"So, uh, would you wanna go out soon?"

"Define soon."

"This weekend? Or whenever your free or whatever..." You came back out, fully dressed, and gave him a look.

"Sure. What are you thinking of, exactly?"

"Secret?" He said, practically closing his eyes hoping you would say yes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay. I'll go." He practically jumped off your couch. "Since when did you get all pro-dates?" 

"Ever since you said 'I love you'. I'm pretty sure." 

"Oh god. You're such a cheeseball." 

"I was thinking more of a handsome devil, but we can work on that."


	19. party time (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell when i don't have inspiration when the chapters are bad. im just b o r e d.
> 
> country music do be helping doe.
> 
> sex, alcohol & farm towns, am i right?

Elliott 'knew' way too many people. So it wasn't a surprise when he was begging Renee to go to a party. You were in the middle of this, as per usual, as you were wrapping Renee's wrist. You were treating Elliott's wounds when Renee said,

"Only if y/n comes too." You paused and looked at her, terrified.

"Yes! You have to come. Pleaseeeeeee!!!" You scolded Elliott for moving, but stayed quiet, focusing on your work as the two stared at you. You could feel their eyes on you as started to clean up. If this was anything like last time, you don't want any part of it. You partied a lot in college, so you were no stranger to the wild parties. 

"N-"

"YES? SHE SAID YES!" Elliott yelled over your answer. Renee cheered as you stood there in shock. As you left your office and headed home, the two were on either side of you talking about how fun it would be. Since when was Renee so hyper? It was weird. When you parted ways, you stood there for a while before checking the time. Instead of going home, you ran out to some fancy store to find a dress. You grabbed some shoes too, just because they were on sale. 

-

You opened your door to complete darkness. You turned to switch the lights on and started walking to your room.

"What do you have there?" You jumped and turned, spotting Tav just sitting on your couch.

"What the hell?" 

"I got it from that movie we were watching." You rolled your eyes and walked into your bedroom, him right on your tail. He flung himself on your bed as you took out your dress and shoes, taking the tags off and going to wash the dress before tomorrow night.

"What'd you get... Ooo! Oh. Oh? Uhm what are you planning to do with these?" He said, holding up one of the pumps you bought. 

"Wear them...?" You held the dress out in front of you before going over to your washer and putting it in. Tav's hand grabbed your wrist before you put the dress in. "What?" You were a bit annoyed, but mainly because you were tired. He grabbed the dress and looked at it. 

"Where you planning to go, aye princesa?" He examined the black dress you picked up. It was pretty short. It had a very low neck, going halfway down your torso, but it covered what it needed to. It was flowy at the bottom too, which you loved. 

"Ell and Renee are dragging me to a party tomorrow,"

"Where was I?"

"I don't know," You looked away as he put the dress down. "You can come too. If you want," You mumbled, feeling really guilty about not telling him earlier. "I don't even want to go if that helps." You started the washer and walked to your bathroom to wash your face. He was laying on his bed as you re-entered the room. Your back was to him as you changed, not wanting to start something tonight. You turned the lights off and laid down next to him. Not on him.

"I'm sorry," You whispered, even though you were pretty sure he was asleep. He didn't respond, so you rolled onto your side facing away from him. As you started to drift off, his arms wrapped around you and pulled you closer to him. He placed a kiss behind your ear.

"I love you." you smiled before whispering,

"I love you too."

-

"It's too much." You muttered to yourself as you looked in the mirror. You had to admit it, you looked hot. You were technically checking yourself out in the mirror when the lights flickered.

"Boo" You rolled your eyes even though he couldn't see them. He turned the lights back on, but he wished he kept them off. You looked really good tonight. And extra sexy. He really had to hold himself back or you would not be joining Elliott or Renee tonight. His eyes swept across your body at least three times before you walked past him. 

"Are you even listening?" You asked him as you put on your shoes. 

"Yea, of course." His eyes darting up to meet yours. You put your hands on your hips and sighed before grabbing your phone and your wallet. 

"I'll try and be home before 1 or something," You said checking the time. It was only 10:30. You groaned and kissed Tav on the cheek. "Don't stay awake for me, I'll probably be shit faced and not look as good as right now." He looked dead. He just stood there, barely talking. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yea, sorry. Just have some stuff on my mind." He nodded as you turned, giving him a concerned look and striding towards him. You cupped his jaw and looked at him.

"I'll stay if you want me to." Oh, how he wanted to say yes. And rip that dress right off of you and fuck you so hard. You were staring up at him and god he practically pounced on you.

"No, go have fun." You nodded and left. Tav let out a sigh of relief, but not in a bad way. He wanted to spend every minute with you. But not dressed like that. Especially when you had plans and he couldn't just spend all day with you in bed.

-

The party was really loud, but it made you feel a little bit better. You and Renee stuck together and Elliott went to go socialize and brag about everything with everyone. You met some people and the invited you to take shots with them, and you couldn't say no. That helped you loosen up, and Renee kept an eye on you so you wouldn't do anything stupid. She wanted you to have fun tonight. You've been stressed all the time, even when you think your not. Your sleep was bad, no matter how many times you told her and Tav it was good. She kept a steady supply of drinks, and it didn't take long for you to become a little drunk. Ok, it was more than a little, but you were having the time of your life. When Elliott met up with the two of you, he stared at you for a couple of seconds and whispered to Renee,

"What have you done?"

"What? She's drunk and drinking water. Let her have fun." He sighed.

"Okay, well she's Tav's issue now, let's go."

-

"You're so pretty, Renee," You said as you leaned against the wall, watching her unlock your door. The door swung open fairly quickly.

"Here you go," Renee grabbed your arm and shoved you in Tav's direction. He looked at her confused as she gave a shy smile before leaving. He closed the door and looked down at you. You were leaning on him as you tried to take your shoes off, but you were failing. Miserably. 

"Hey, let me help you," He whispered before picking you up and placing you on the counter. He took them off and placed them near the door before looking at you. "You okay?" You nodded before looking around.

"You know, I told you that you could go to sleep," You said to him as you tried to get off the counter, but he caught you as you stumbled and carried you to your room. He put you down and you sat on the edge of the bed. 

"C'mon, it's late," He said to you as he tried to get you to get ready for bed. He laughed a little when he realized how similar you were acting to a child.

"I'm not tired," You crossed your arms.

"If you're going to act like a kid, I'm going to treat you like one." He told you sternly. You sighed.

"Please don't compare me to a kid, that's just weird." He looked at you in disbelief before laughing. 

"Okay, well if you're not tired what are you going to do?" You eyed him and he got the message. "No."

"Why not," You whined.

"You're drunk off your ass, chica!" 

"Well, you can leave then. I'm going to shower." You said before walking to the bathroom, only stumbling once. You were beginning to sober up, which was nice. On the way to the bathroom, you took your dress off, trying to entice Tav. Only if you knew how bad he wanted you before you even said it. You turned the shower on and started taking off your makeup when he walked into the doorway. "Decided to join?" You smirked before throwing away your makeup wipe. He walked towards you, his arms looping around your waist. 

"I might" You raised an eyebrow and started to take off your panties, keeping eye contact. 

"Well?" He looked away, and then back at you before sighing. You took that as a yes and shoved his shorts down, and pulling him into the shower with you. It didn't take very long for the two of you to get physical. You pushed him up against the cold tile as his hands roamed your body. One of your legs somehow made it to his hip, well sort of. He wasted no time and started to stretch you out, making your head fall back, a loud moan escaping your lips.

"Fuck," You breathed. He spun the two of you around and removed his hand from between your thighs and helped lift you up, pressed against the wall. The cold tile was nice compared to the hot water and well, the tension in the air. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting," He whispered before sliding into you.

"I'm sorry, are you new here?" You said, causing him to laugh.

"Ever since I saw you tonight, I couldn't think of anything else." You nodded and started to kiss him, so he started to thrust in and out of you. Tonight felt different. It was definitely the alcohol, but god did it feel good. As he pushed in harder, the more you needed.

"Tav," You whined. He closed his eyes, steadying his breath. You weren't very vocal in bed, so this was a surprise. Your arms gripped around his neck, your mouth right next to his ear. "Please Tav," You whispered. Your hips moved against his, making you moan, straight into his ear.

"Princesa you gotta stay quiet if you want this to last," He told you, but that did not stop you.

"Harder," You whimpered, but it was damn near impossible in this shower. 

"Fuck, Tav please, I need more," You said as your head fell back, leaning against the wall. His right arm let go of you and turned off the shower before carrying you to your bed. He laid you down and started moving without warning. Your legs were still wrapped around him, and your hands gripped onto him. You were a moaning mess. Your eyes were closed, and you could feel yourself getting closer.

"Tav, I'm close," You whispered. He changed his angle, his pelvis brushing against your clit. You looked between the two of you, and you moaned. He chuckled as he watched you.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Princesa," He growled into your ear. You looked at him, but he started moving faster. You felt your body tense up before a wave of relief washed over you. You moaned, but he kept moving. 

"Tav- I can't-" You tried to spit it out, but you couldn't. It felt too good. 

"You gonna cum again?" He whispered, and you whimpered as his lips trailed down your chest. You didn't know how he was lasting, but you could feel your second orgasm rushing over you. Your legs squeezed around him, and he knew you were close so he went faster and started nipping at your breasts. You couldn't form a sentence as your mouth fell open, as your nails ran down his back.

-

After you took a real shower, you got under the sheets, your eyes practically closed before your head hit the pillow.

"You good?" He asked you as you laid down. You nodded. You moved closer to him, before mumbling out some words.

"You know," You shifted so you weren't looking at him, but you knew he was looking at you as he started to stroke your hair. "We always tend to have the best sex in that bathroom." He choked on a laugh as he stared at you in disbelief. You couldn't see him, as you were starting to fall asleep.

"You are something else, aren't you?"


	20. bedtime (its just all NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this needs to stop. 
> 
> im sorry but i think ima just do one shots and call this the end.
> 
> i love my babies (you and tav ofc) but my two other one shots r doing pretty well so...
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who read all of this and my stupid notes.

You were fuming. 

“Babeeeeee” Octavio said in a low tone, but it almost sounded like a whine. He wrapped his arms around your waist and tried to pull you closer to him as you struggled to unlock your front door. You shook his arms off as the door opened, quickly walking in. 

“C’mon, princesa,” That wouldn’t work this time. You didn’t know why you were so mad. Maybe it was because everyone knew the two of you were kind of a ‘thing’ or that you just got back from the weekly Apex meetings where Elliott and Octavio just messed around the whole time, their main target being yourself. It was probably both. You met your new boss today after… that happened. She was very nice and you were excited, but the fact that the two boys that would not shut up made your face hot. You felt like you were in school again. You tried to ignore them, but even Renee turned around to shush them. You practically left Octavio there because as soon as it was over, you were gone. Kinda sucked he was so fast. 

You couldn’t decide if you wanted to be alone or give him the silent treatment. You were trying to make your decision as you attempted to change into clothes that weren’t so fancy. The dress you were wearing wasn’t even fancy. It was just nice. And cheap, apparently, as the zipper refused to go down. You closed your eyes and sighed. If you asked him for help, you knew he was going to get touchy. And you were currently mad at him. Was makeup sex a thing? You tried to get the dress off any other way but it was no use. You walked into your tiny living room where Octavio was watching god knows what. He glanced at you, but that was it.

“Help, please?” You said quietly and turning around, holding your hair out of the way. You could hear him moving after a couple of seconds of hesitation, probably trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do. But you soon felt his presence behind you. He definitely got taller. You could feel his hands slowly go to the neckline and drag the zipper down, ever so slowly. You thought he would just stop after a little but he kept going until it was all the way down. You had to grip the front of your dress so it wouldn’t fall off. You turned around and paused when you realized how close he was. But you played it off, giving him a shy smile and saying ‘thank you’ before turning and walking back into your room, closing the door. You never did that. He knew he pissed you off, and he knew that he needed to give you space. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t act normal. 

You opened your door after you were done changing, walking into the kitchen to get water. You watched him from the kitchen. You still didn’t know what he was watching, but it was some kind of action movie. You debated whether to go sit with him or not, but you felt better than you did earlier after taking some space, so you set your cup down and curled up on the other side of the couch, head resting on your knee. God, you were so cute. Your hair was in two french braids so it could be wavy tomorrow and you were wearing one of his t-shirts. The way the light from the TV reflected on to your face highlighted your eyelashes and every single mark or line on your face. 

“What if I started calling you papi?” You asked out of nowhere, making his eyes go wide and his mind blank. He was speechless and couldn’t think of an actual answer.

“Uh, uhm, uh, what?” He stuttered, making you turn your head turn towards him. 

“You heard me,” Your eyes scanned his body “, Papi” He swallowed and looked at you in confusion, yet mixed with want. You got up, and kissed his cheek before saying ‘goodnight’.

-

The past week was stressful. If the meeting was bad, you couldn’t describe the week. The ring malfunctioned, so you were already knee-deep in work. But then all the legends spent the week (maybe more, you lost track of the days) in World’s Edge. You didn’t know which part was the worst. All the stress in fixing the ring? No friends? No boyfriend to come home to? It bummed you out, that’s for sure. But you didn’t have time to think about it, as it was sleep, work, repeat. But today was the day the ring ran its final tests. And they succeeded. And because of that, you and your team got a couple of days off. 

So here you were, curled up, half asleep, on your couch watching some true-crime show. Your eyes were slowly closing when you heard your doorknob turn, making you jolt. Your eyes were glued to the door as you hid under the blanket that was previously keeping you warm. Were you going to live if it was a murder? Probably not. But when the door opened, a familiar silhouette made you breathe in relief. By the time he came over, you were almost asleep again.

“Hey,” He murmured as he kissed the top of your head. You had butterflies in your stomach. Why? Couldn’t tell you. But you just wanted to hold him. well, you wanted him to hold you but you just wanted to be next to him. He sat at the other end of the couch, stretching out and sighing. Your eyes were glued to him, now suddenly awake. You shifted so your head could lay on his leg closest to you. You took a deep breath and smiled to yourself when you exhaled. You shut your eyes and just listened to his breathing. You could tell he was looking at you. The way his body moved and the way his hand came up to run his hands through your hair. 

“What are you smiling about, chica?” He asked, also smiling as you opened your eyes to look at him. 

“I’m just happy your home.” You said as your hand came up to cup his jaw, so you could look at him. “You need to shave.” You mumbled before your hand dropped to your side. You turned to look at the TV, but your hands were bored and started to wander. They played with the ends of his shorts until he was moving too much. 

“Can you stop moving?” You asked him, in which he obviously retaliated.

“Your the one who can’t keep her hands to herself!” He said in defense. You rolled on your back to look up at him. 

“This is not my doing.” 

“Your hands have been all over my shorts, I’m pretty sure that's your doing.” You sat up, confused. There was something in his voice that you couldn’t quite pick apart. He looked at you, almost in a pleading way. You had to gather your thoughts before he moved around again. You glanced down, seeing him half hard.

“Ohhh,”

“Oh.” You looked at each other for a bit before he grabbed you, pulling you in for a kiss. Your body felt like a pretzel, so you twisted and ended up one leg on either side of only one of his thighs. He was holding you so close, you didn’t think you would be able to pull apart, not that you wanted to. It had been a while since the two have you even seen each other, let alone slept together. Your hands gripped the sides of his face, trying to pull him closer, but it was physically impossible. He sat up, trying to bring your body almost on top of him, causing his leg to rise, pressing right into your heat. Your moans were muffled by the kisses, but he could feel the way you were trying to grind down on him for more friction. 

“Easy, mami,” You glared at him as he smirked when the two of you needed to catch your breath. He nodded towards your bedroom, so you got up and turned the TV off, leaving the two of you in the darkness. As you stood up, you gripped his face and brought it down towards yours.

“Try and keep up, Papi,” You whispered before running into your bedroom, trying not to giggle. You always felt awkward about ‘dirty talk’, let alone in spanish, but if only you knew how much you turned him on. You flicked on your bedside lamp on when you realized how close he was. You squealed as he pulled you onto the bed. You couldn’t stop laughing for some reason, making him smile. 

“What?” He asked while you were trying to catch your breath. He was hovering over you now, very, very close. You tried to shrug, but it didn’t really work making you start laughing again. “Are you wasted?” He asked you, only making your laughter louder, your face turning red. You shoved at his chest, trying to get him off of you as you tried to catch your breath. He just watched you as you tried to wipe the tears from your eyes. You sighed and stood up, turning to look at him. You took a deep breath and pulled your shirt off.

“Okay, I should be done now.” You said before laying back down. He stared at you with curiosity but didn’t hesitate at advancing on your half-naked body.

-

You never missed the feeling of sleeping in. You felt all warm inside and you could feel yourself slightly smile when your eyes opened. Octavio's arms were lazily wrapped around you, from last night. Which did not end how you thought it would. You guys tried, but you both were too silly and definitely too tired. 

You turned to face him, watching the way the sun bled through the windows and onto his face. You kissed him lightly on his nose before turning to get up. You didn't make it very far as his grip on you tightened, pulling you back towards him.

"You in a rush?" He grumbled, not even opening his eyes. He didn't need to. He knew the look you were wearing. 

"No, I'm just hungry." You sighed, lying back down next to him.

"Me too," 

"Ok, well let me get up then." You grumbled, turning to face him. 

"I had a different idea..." 

"I make the same level of food that the cafeteria does," You said with a slight frown. He chuckled and brushed a piece of hair behind your ear and leaned in.

"Not that kind of hungry, baby" Your heart did a flip and maybe even skipped a beat. He pulled back to looked at you, but you were frozen. Not against it, just taken aback. He quirked a brow as you searched your brain for a response. His hands were out of view, but you knew they were on the move. 

"I- Tav, it's early,"

"Shhh, just relax," He whispered into your ear before making his way down south. You sighed in surrender, slowly sitting up against the headboard. Until him, you never knew any guys that actually wanted to go down on you without anything in return. It was a weird thought, but you usually had those during times like these.

You felt his hands pull your shorts down, panties going with. Seeing him look up at you was all you needed to be turned on. His hands gripped the skin where your waist met your thighs, making it impossible to move from his contact. Your legs were bent on either side of his head as he got settled. As soon as you felt his breath hovering over your entrance, your head leaned back against the headboard. His right thumb gently caressed your thigh as his tongue moved around you, pulling soft noises out of you. It didn't take very long for you to become sensitive, one of your hands gripping his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. Your breath was getting heavy as his mouth worked around your clit. His tongue swirled around your entrance before he started to devour you. He felt like he couldn't get enough of you, trying to go as deep as possible, nose brushing against your clit ever so slightly as he focused on making you feel good. Your mind wandered, thinking about the things you wished Tav would do to you, making you grow wetter and pulling a moan out of you that surprised Tav. He looked up at you, but you were busy. One of your hands was up by your face now, resting on your chest. Well, that's what it looked like to him. But it was just loosely gripping where your chest met your neck. He could feel your juices running down his chin, wondering if you already came, but when he pulled away to ask your hand gripped his head in place, making it obvious you did not. He snickered as he dove back in, catching glances of you as often as he could. You were getting hot. You might've even had a light sweat on your forehead. The shirt you were wearing was hanging off one of your shoulders, showing off a bit of your collarbone as you heavily panted, nearing your climax. As one hand gripped his hair tighter the other grabbed a fistful of your shirt, well his but you were wearing it. He knew you were right there, so one of his hands traveled under your shirt to play with one of your boobs. You came undone quickly after that, eyes squeezed shut as pleasure coursed through your veins. You laid back, trying to relax, but all you wanted was more. He didn't know that though, so he got up to clean himself off and grab a washcloth to help you. When he came back, he tried to be as careful as possible, but your legs switched in sensitivity. You whispered an apology, but he just laughed. 

He laid back down next to you after the two of you were cleaned up, looking at you. Your eyes were closed, very close to falling asleep again. 

"Still hungry?" He asked, making you groan. 

"I don't wanna move." You whined making him chuckle. 

"C'mon baby, vámanos." You opened one of your eyes to look at him and shook your head.

"Nope." You wrapped the blanket around you, turning away from him. He sighed, but it was mixed with laughter so you didn't care.

"Chica, they're probably waiting for us." You turned to give him a look.

"No way. They know how horny you are." You scoffed and he looked at you with wide eyes.

"Me? Princesa, I've caught you by yourself and I only wait for you." He said, leaning in. 

"Well, sometimes I can do a better job than you," You were pinned to the bed instantly, a smirk dancing on your lips.

"Is that so?" He growled, one of his hands running under your shirt.

"You gonna do something about it..." You could see the glint in his eye, and you were beyond excited. "Papi?" He didn't even hesitate, as he kissed you roughly, his shorts already off before you could even spread your legs wide enough for him.


	21. i'm VERY tired (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HEYYYYYYYYY. ive been super busy with school and life and ik i said i wouldn't add to this but this is like... i miss it. and I KNOW theres like 7 million other stories like this one (especially w our boy) but i need sumthin. short and sweet. enjoy <3

You were done early, and Tav just came back from a game. You were over at his as soon as you heard his shower turn off. Now the two of you were lounging on his bed. You were on your phone as he gamed with his buddies next to you. He never sat still, but especially when he would game, it'd be impossible for you to lean on him. It was terrible. You were getting bored, and he was only getting more invested. 

"Oc," You quietly said, almost whispered.

"Not now chica, un momento," You sighed, going back to your phone, trying to find something to do. But you were helpless. You were half asleep as he was crushing another energy drink.

"Those are going to kill you," You mumbled. If he heard you, he didn't acknowledge it. You rolled onto your back, staring at the ceiling. You were so exhausted. It wouldn't hurt to just close your eyes... right?

-

The only thing that hurt was Tav being obnoxiously loud. You groaned and hit his arm before rolling over, trying to fall back asleep. He went to speak, but it dawned on him how little attention he was giving you. An idea popped into his head, so in normal Octavio fashion, he acted on it. 

He let go of his controller and pulled you closer by your waist. And instead of leaving you alone, his hands started to wander. Your shirt rose up from the movement, so his fingers drew small circles on the exposed skin. Just his touch alone made you relax. Your eyes were still closed, drifting off.

'This is nice' You thought. 

Too soon.

His hand was slowly making its way down your stomach, closer to your thighs. You mumbled a warning, half asleep. He chuckled and brushed off your threat, tracing circles down your waist. As soon as his hand was close enough to you, you rolled on to your back, eyes still closed. You were tired enough to keep your eyes closed but awake enough to be conscious. The circles he once traced on your side, were now moving at a slow rate over your clothed cunt. You let out a breathy whine, practically pushing yourself onto his hand. He said something, you think. But soon enough, his hand was down your sweatpants, tracing around your pussy. A simple whine was all he needed to slowly add a finger, pumping in and out. He added a second quickly, making your breathing heavy. He waited before curving them upward, hitting your sweet spot. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream as your thighs closed around his hand. But then one mechanical leg was wrapped around one of your calves, holding you open. Another whine fell from your lips, indicating you were close.

"Mmm chica, you going to cum for me? While I'm on a call? So dirty..." You nodded, eyes clenched shut, hands gripping the sheets. But soon enough, your body felt on fire and you reached your peak. The way your walls moved around his fingers made him groan, trying to maintain his composure. You felt like you were floating. As he contracted his hand, you whined at the loss. But you turned into him, crossing your legs to have some pressure. You were leaning against his side, and he glanced down at you for a second, but then he had to stare. You were curled up into him. Your breathing calmed down, and you were sound asleep. 

-

The two of you rarely had alone time. It was almost only when you were sleeping and maybe eating. Your schedules were always conflicting, making days longer than necessary. It had been weeks since the two of you actually slept with each other. You were usually the one who was exhausted, constantly apologizing to him for never being in the mood. That hurt him the most. Even when the two of you were sound asleep, he loved knowing you were there curled up next to him. As much as he loved fucking you, he could live without it as long as it meant he could still see you. But you, on the other hand, felt as though it was your duty to constantly satisfy him. The number of times he told you that he was okay with just watching tv or anything like that, you always agreed with a sigh.

Tonight was finally your chance. You got off early and he just won a game. He was buzzing. And you had a plan. You were wearing one of his t-shirts, that barely covered your ass, and you were leaning on the counter staring at the clock.

"Where the heck are you?" You mumbled to yourself. But then the door was being unlocked. It's like he could read your mind. You jumped in excitement as he walked in, matching the smile that was on your face when he saw you. 

"Oh, good evening," He mumbled as you walked towards him, revealing your outfit-or rather the lack of. He sucked in his breath as his eyes raked down your body. He took his time taking in your appearance. He loved you no matter what, but when you were confident and striding towards him, on a mission? Now THAT turned him on.

"Congratulations," You whispered before you placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He groaned as his eyes fell shut, hands gripping your ass as you tried to put distance between you. One of your hands came up and cupped his jaw, bringing him closer to you as your lips met his in a very heated kiss. The two of you were able to stumble into the kitchen, trapping you between him and the counter. He smirked down at you before nipping at your neck, making you moan softly. Your hands were able to push him off of you and back him up into the counters parallel to where you were located. His face screamed confusion but as soon as your hands started fumbling with his shorts, he knew what was going to happen. By the time you were on your knees, he was rock hard, making you look up at him.

"Aye, it's been a while, ok?" You giggled before running your hand down his length a couple of times before placing your mouth around the tip. His hands were already gripping the counter as he tried to control his breathing. If he opened his eyes, he could probably cum just from the sight of you. His thoughts were stopped as your tongue worked and as you slowly took more of him in your mouth. You were starting to establish a rhythm when his hand gripped your hair, guiding you as he fucked himself down your throat. You moaned at the feeling of him pulling at your scalp, but he couldn't help himself as he continued. One hand held onto his thigh for balance as the other fell between your own legs, trying to relieve some of the tension that was starting to build. You could feel him hit the back of your throat several times, and each time you could feel his thrusts getting sloppy. He mumbled something before his hips stuttered, his movements stilled as you felt the familiar hot liquid coat the back of your throat. He was breathing heavy and you were staring up at him, waiting for any sort of sign of what you should do next. When he pulled himself out of your mouth, you quickly wiped away the spit that was still attached to his cock from being in your mouth for so long. 

"What a way to come home, eh princesa? I gotta win more often," He said before pulling up his shorts. He scooped you up (bridal style ofc) and walked you into his room before placing you on the bed. He laid next to you as you fought every urge to fall asleep. It was no use though. Your eyes were slowly shutting but before you drifted off, you felt his fingers intertwine with yours, causing a smile to stay on your face as you fell asleep.


	22. top quality spanish (nsfw!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she dirty. sorry if the wording is weird, it feels kinda weird. this goes from 0 to 100 REAL QUICK. i hope y'all are having a good week. thank you for all the hits and kudos and whatnot. u guys rock (my world)... ;)
> 
> **we do have a warning doe: ~friendly~ choking (with hands)**

You were busy in the kitchen, baking. You do that a lot when you're stressed. Or anxious. Or... to put it simply, it was your coping skill. Tav had a game. Or two. Maybe training? You were overworked, rarely having time to relax. Even when you had the time- your mind wouldn't let you. So instead, you put yourself to work. You had been baking all day, you had no idea what you would even do with all the goods you've made. You looked around the kitchen, sighing as you observed the situation. It looked like the sun was starting to set, meaning Tav would be home soon. You're practically moved in together at this point. As soon as you glanced away from the window, you started to clean up the mess you made.  
-  
"Aye, chica! I'm home," Tav yelled as he entered the small, shared apartment. He looked around and didn't see you immediately, but once he passed the doorway to the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. You were wiping your hands on a towel when he caught your attention.

"Oh, hi," You said with a smile. 

"Someone's cheerful today," He murmured as he walked towards you, wrapping his arms around you. He rested his chin on the top of your head as you breathed in his scent. You could stand like that forever. Him holding you. You could hear his heartbeat, making you relax into his hold even more. You managed to sneak your hands between you and him, grabbing his jaw in the process. You placed a soft kiss on his lips and prepared to turn away, but he held you in place.

"You don't want to do that, do you?" He whispered before pulling you back against him, roughly. He started planting soft kisses from behind your ear, and down your jaw.

"T-Tavi," You moaned quietly, but just loud enough for him to groan and for his hips to buck against your ass. He spun you around so quickly, you could've gotten whiplash. He didn't wait long for his lips to meet yours. But he started slow tonight. He never did that. Your lips were moving in sync, bodies pressed so close together, you didn't notice his cues. But he went on without your knowledge because you were so wrapped up in the war your tongues were currently having. He picked you up and placed you on the counter, standing in between your legs. You could feel him getting harder as he pressed against your core. His actions had you moving to be closer to the end of the counter, needing more friction. He chuckled under his breath at your eagerness before meeting your lips again. You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you. You wasted no time in taking his shirt off, but he tore yours off as well. Your arms draped over his shoulders, locking him into your space. The kiss became weaker, so you started to kiss down his neck, becoming rougher with each. 

"Mmmm, senorita... What's gotten into you? Me encanta-" If he was going to say something else, your actions cut him off. You nipped and sucked on his shoulder, definitely leaving a mark. His hands were gripping your hips for stability, his breathing becoming heavy. You smirked into his skin, which didn't go unnoticed. He squeezed your waist a bit too tight, making you jump. You looked up at him with a slight pout but he was pushing you back so he could leave marks on your chest.

"Are you- serious? I- I just- cleaned- this," You could barely form a sentence with the way he had you breathing. He didn't respond, only pushing you further back. You shivered as you made contact with the granite. The assault on your chest stopped, making you open your eyes to see Octavio standing over you.

"God, you're beautiful," He mumbled before yanking your sweatpants down, not wasting any time. He ran a finger between your folds, making chills run down your spine. The reaction he always wanted. He grinned to himself before inserting a finger into you. You suppressed a whine, but when he added a second, you couldn't hold back. You could hear him fumbling with his shorts, all while his other hand was busy inside of you. He curved his fingers, making you arch off the counter. Your hands were in desperate need to hold onto something, anything, but you couldn't find anything. So your hands flew to your face, one resting just below your mouth while the other gripped your neck. This sight made Octavio rock hard if he wasn't already before. Before you could reach your peak, he removed his fingers. You got to breathe for a second, but then his tip was at your entrance. You bit your lip hard, maybe drawing blood, and furiously nodding to show him you were ready. He chuckled quietly before sliding into you slowly but giving you no time to adjust. His hands gripped your hips, bringing you closer to him with each thrust. Moans fell from your lips like it was nobodies business, making him pound into you harder. Your hands found the edge of the counter, gripping onto that to hold you closer to him. He took this as his only chance. His right hand moved from your hip to the base of your neck, barely adding any pressure. You jolted at the feeling, but he could feel the way you responded. Your walls fluttered around him and he thought you already came. But your hands wrapped around his arm, holding it in place.

"Harder," You whispered. He hesitated but then your eyes were open with an expression of half angry and half hopeful. He tightened his grip as he thrust into you harder, making your whole body move on the counter. Only parts of you were moving as your skin was sticking to the counter, adding more sensations that only made your eyes roll further back. Your legs wrapped around his waist, making him go as deep as possible. You barely opened your eyes, but the sight was one you'd never forget. You couldn't find words, so you squeezed his arm and your hips jolted against his. He got the message and started moving faster. The moans were uncontrollable at this point. But as your body slowly filled with warmth, your eyes were squeezed shut. Your mouth slightly open as your back arched off the counter, gripping his arm like your life depended on it. The sound you made you didn't even hear, but that pushed him over. He thrust into you a couple more times, pushing the two of you through your orgasms. Your walls were still clenched around him as he came down, loosening his grip. Your hands fell from his arm as well as your legs releasing him from their grip. He looked down at you as he started gathering the scattered clothing. You looked like you were glowing. You really were, the two of you had definitely worked up a sweat. But you had this small smile on your face, that he couldn't ignore. You made no effort to get up, so he slid your underwear and sweatpants back on before picking you up. You groaned in protest, but then you were placed on your shared bed and you weren't complaining anymore. He went to ask what you wanted for dinner, but when he looked up you were fast asleep. He laughed and shook his head, whispering under his breath,

"Oh, princesa... You're so perfect."


	23. goodbye

To my readers, friends, etc.

I (unfortunately) have decided to end this story. I intended on bringing it back, but the story shall end here. 

(The rest is an optional read, but I really do appreciate all of you).

This story was (well... is) my first works on ao3, and man. Getting the notifications that people gave it kudos... Those made me smile. I know in the grand scheme this is just porn on a website, BUT I'm so happy I was able to create something that people wanted to read and LIKED. 

That's all. You all are great. Might start working on a new story soon, but with all the lore it's hard to adjust the stories (yk?). So anime is our next target if I decide to make some more.

OKAY IM DONE, GOODBYE, GOODNIGHT, WHATEVER.


End file.
